Freedom And Not Peace
by snarry93
Summary: AU de CdF, Harry Serpentard ! Entraîner son frère, négocier avec les anciens Mangemorts, jongler entre ses reponsabilités et ses devoirs... la vie de Harry lui échappe, et il lutte pour maintenir un équilibre. Quatrième tome de L'arc des Sacrifices
1. Chapitre 12 : Alliance et Défiance

Salut ! Je suis ici, car je fais partie de l'équipe de traduction de Feeling the Lights, mais je n'arrive pas à obtenir des nouvelles d'elle et de cet fic. Donc, en attendant, je reprends la traduction, mais il est possible que je doive l'effacer plus tard. Je précise que j'utilise ma propre traduction, et non celle de Feeling the Lights.

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 10 : Alliance Et Défiance**

Un an depuis sa première transformation. Un an depuis sa première pleine lune.

C'était le fond des pensées de Hawthorn Parkinson comme elle se préparait à aller au ministère et à rencontrer Potter. Oh, physiquement, elle faisait face à un miroir en utilisant un ruban pâle pour attacher ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage, mais mentalement elle était de retour dans le hangar de stockage où elle s'était fait enfermer par son mari et sa fille, une bête sans Tue-Loup, glapissant et déchirant les murs.

Il y a un an ce jour, elle n'était même pas été certaine qu'elle voulait vivre. À l'heure actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle voulait encore.

Elle disposa avec soin le ruban en le tournant vers un côté, puis se tourna vers le hall d'entrée où Elfride attendait de l'autre côté de la cheminée de Gringotts. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit la silhouette sombre de son mari, Dragonsbane, sur le chemin. D'habitude, il l'aurait laissée partir sans poser de questions. Les nécromanciens avaient tendance à éviter les foules, en partie parce qu'il y avait encore des préjugés contre eux et l'inquiétude qu'ils généraient autour d'eux, et en partie parce qu'il a été lassant pour eux, de savoir quand chaque sorcière et du magicien qu'ils voyaient mourrait.

Pourtant, là Dragonsbane était ici, résolument debout, d'une manière qui signifiait qu'il voulait y aller avec elle.

« Es-tu certain? » lui demanda Hawtorn avec ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler à haute voix, sauf deux nuits de l'année, Halloween et Walpurgis.

Dragonsbane déplaça subtilement son capuchon noir, révèlant un clin d'œil. Il lui tendit un bras.

Hawthorn sourit et le prit, en l'embrassant sur la joue ou plutôt sur le tissu qui recouvrait sa joue, comme ils se rendaient dans le hall. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé quand elle mourrait, même si elle savait qu'il l'avait vu; et elle n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre tentation de le savoir. Elle vivait dangereusement, et elle vivait au jour le jour. Hawthorn préféré cela, même si elle gardait toujours un œil sur l'avenir.

La tête de Elfride planait toujours dans les flammes, sorcière pâle et jolie avec des cheveux blonds cendres et de trop grands yeux bleus. "Vous allez tous les deux venir par là?" demanda-t-elle, le regard se tournant vers Dragonsbane.

Hawthorn hocha la tête.

Elfride cligna des yeux, puis haussa les épaules. "Dites Gringotts quatrième étage», leur demanda-t-elle, et elle retira sa tête des flammes.

Hawthorn ramassa une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le plat sur le dessus du linteau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le jeter dans les flammes, Pansy les interrompit, venant sagement par la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Vous allez au ministère, mère, père?" Sa voix marqua sa surprise sur le deuxième nom, mais au moment oùHawthorn se retourna et la regarda, elle l'avait caché. Hawthorn sourit. Sa fille était bien formé, et connaissait tous les politesses de sang-pur. Ce que certains des amis de Hawthorn avait appelé son "éducation inhabituelle" avait ajouté à la vie de Pansy et ne l'en avait pas éloigné.

"Oui, ma chérie," dit-elle, en tendant la main. Pansy vint et leva immédiatement la joue à côté d'elle, sans la toucher. Hawthorn se pencha plus près et renifla profondément. L'un des rares plaisirs qui était venu avec sa malédiction de loup-garou a été d'apprendre à sentir les autres, leurs parfums ajoutés, et ce qu'ils sentaient en dessous. Pansy avait un parfum riche et forte de chair. "Il y a eu un incident avec le ministre et Harry Potter. Nous pouvons être absents pour un peu de temps."

Pansy hocha la tête solennellement, mais ne demanda pas à se joindre à eux. Elle était l'héritière de sang de sa mère, mais pas son héritière magique, les réunions politiques avec les alliés étaient limitées à ceux magiques, le genre le plus important. "Bien sûr, Mère. Je dirai aux elfes de maison préparer quelque chose pour moi."

"Pas de fromage», déclara Hawthorn, reconnaissant le regard dans les yeux de sa fille. "Il a bouleversé ton estomac la dernière fois."

Pansy soupira, mais plongé la tête, murmura: «Bien sûr, Mère," une deuxième fois, et disparut dans la direction des cuisines.

Hawthorn jeta la poudre dans les flammes, criant, "Gringotts quatrième étage !" Quand les flammes devinrent vertes, elle passa ses bras autour Dragonsbane- il ne pouvait pas dire la destination à haute voix et il fallait le faire pour utiliser la cheminette- et entra dans le feu.

Leur destination était relativement loin, mais Hawthorn avait toujours aimé être précipitée à travers les ténèbres, c'était une excuse pour arriver un peu sale parce que personne ne s'attendait à autre chose. Elle trébucha à la fin comme l'autre cheminée les crachait. La vitesse des jambes de loup-garou était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé qui était plus rapide, car elle ne se fiait sur pas aux balais.

Elle et Dragonsbane arrivèrent dans une chambre richement décorées, aux murs rouge et or. Hawthorn courba légèrement sa lèvre. Les gobelins avaient un point d'honneur d'avoir du rouge et or partout, les couleurs de Gryffondor. C'était une déclaration subtile à Salazar Serpentard, qui les avaient trompés sur une affaire il y a longtemps, en favorisant les couleurs qu'il méprisait. Hawthorn pensait que mille ans était assez pour se remettre d'une insulte, cependant, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gobelins continuaient à le faire.

"Bonjour, Hawthorn."

Hawthorn se retourna et fit signe à Elfride Bulstrode, qui les attendait, les mains jointes sur sa taille, la tête baissée, les yeux sur le sol, la voix calme et douce. Elfride avait été formée comme l'une des _puellaris, _ces traditionnelles sorcières, virginales et douces, qui n'étaient que calme et courtoisie en public. Elles gardaient leur férocité pour les discussions privées, et pour défendre leurs enfants; elles étaient réputées pour être capables de se transformer en lionnes si quelqu'un blessé leurs fils et leurs filles. Hawthorn n'avait jamais vu cela se produire, et espéré qu'elle ne le verrait jamais, car elle n'avait voulu de mal à un enfant Bullstrode.

Cette fois, cependant, il y avait quelque chose de plus chez Elfride que ses manières traditionnelles. Hawthorn renifla, puis renifla à nouveau. La plupart des femmes avaient une faible odeur de sang mélée leur à leurs parfums en tout temps, signalant que leurs ventres saignaient, même si elles n'avaient pas leurs règles. Mais l'odeur de Elfride était vide de sang, et l'était depuis un certain temps.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

«Félicitations, ma chère", déclara chaleureusement Hawthorn, tendant la main pour serrer celle de l'autre sorcière. "Où en êtes-vous?"

Elfride regarda prudemment le sol, et quand elle trouva la permission de rencontrer le regard de Hawthorn dans son sourire, elle lui sourit en retour. "Trois mois,» dit-elle. «J'en ai rêvé. Adalrico et moi allons avoir une autre fille."

Hawthorn inclina la tête. «Félicitations», répéta-t-elle.

"En effet," dit une voix derrière l'épaule de Elfride, et Adalrico Bulstrode arriva par une autre porte, ses robes de négociation formelles tourbillonnant derrière lui. Millicent, à la fois comme sa fille de sang et son héritière magique, le suivait de près. «Nous sommes fiers au delà de fiers." Il se déplaça jusqu'à sa femme, la saisit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa fermement, Elfride cédant avec sa grâce habituelle. Millicent se déplaça autour de ses parents, avec un regard légèrement amusé par eux, et s'inclina. Elle ne faisait jamais de révérence, sachant, comme n'importe quelle femme savait, d'après Hawthorn, que cela ne faisait que paraître ridicule. Elle portait des robes formelles, également, pas la robe que Hawthorn et sa mère lui avaient fait.

"Mme Parkinson," dit Millicent, sa voix polie et maîtrisée. «Je espère que vous avez fait bon usage du Sombre cadeau que vous avez reçu Août dernier?"

"Avec de l'aide», déclara Hawthorn, «Je l'ai utilisé en effet." Elle admira Millicent un moment. Pansy avait d'autres forces, mais cette fille était une parfaite Serpentard, grande pour son âge, avec un esprit de toute évidence capable de faire de grands noeuds derrière son visage calme. Et n'avait pas peur, aussi, d'utiliser ce qui pourrait lui servir dans la vie politique. "Maintenant, je vais rembourser une part de cette aide."

"Qu'est-il arrivé exactement?" demanda Milicent. «Je suis arrivée à la fin de la conversation de mes parents."

"Harry Potter a été pris en otage par deux sorciers masqués de gris, qui se font appeler les Limiers et prétendaient travailler pour le ministère," dit Lucius Malfoy, comme il entrait par une autre porte. Derrière lui étaient Narcissa, qui rencontra les yeux de Hawthorn et hocha la tête à son attention, et son fils Draco, qui avait l'air à moitié distrait. "Et nous venons de recevoir une autre communication de Severus Snape, qui est son tuteur. Le garçon a été trouvé, mais le professeur Rogue trouve ça mieux si nous sommes tous là pour entendre ce qui ce est passé. Cela nous concerne, en tant que ses alliés officiels. "

Hawthorn secoua son front. Le jour où Lucius Malfoy serait allié avec quelqu'un sur le plan officiel, ce est le jour que où je serai libérée de cette malédiction. Elle estimait que Lucius était un bon politicien, mais trop susceptible de continuer à jouer des deux côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le faire, toujours à la recherche de chose plus pour son propre avantage que pour celui de ses alliés ». Sa femme valait dix fois mieux que lui, étant capable de risquer sa vie et ayant idéaux pour ses idéaux.

Son regard alla à Draco. Le garçon était l'héritier de sang de Lucius, mais pas encore son magique. Bien sûr, Lucius avait insisté sur le fait que son fils était jeune encore, et le talent aurait le temps de se manifester.

_Si Millicent ne s'était pas manifestée quand elle avait six ans, et même d'autres à moins de quatorze ans, je pourrais le croire._

Hawthorn se secoua de sa préoccupation quand elle réalisa que Elfride annonçait la manière dont ils atteindraient le ministère. Elle devait garder son esprit concentré sur la réunion et sur son but, qui était Potter et de découvrir si cette corruption dans le ministère avait disparu. Alliée formel être Potter était plein d'avantages, et l'était depuis qu'il lui avait donné les premiers flacons de potion Tue-Loup.

"Les gobelins ont une file de chariots qui se déplacent jusqu'au ministère," espliqua Elfride. "Ils me laisseront en prendre jusqu'au quatrième niveau du ministère, et à partir de là nous aurons seulement à faire une courte promenade jusqu'au bureau du Chef Auror, où le professeur Rogue a dit à M. Malfoy que lui et son pupille nous attendent."

Elle jeta un regard dans la salle, rougissant quand elle rencontrait les yeux des hommes, pour voir si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce plan. Personne ne le fit. Adalrico passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et la dirigea vers la porte tandis que Millicent ,avait qui il était venu, murmurait à son oreille.

Hawthorn suivit, sa tête et son esprit travaillant. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'enlèvement de Potter voulait dire, bien sûr, et ne le saurait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le Ministère. En attendant, elle pouvait examiner les Malefoy.

_Pourquoi Lucius as-t-il prit la peine de venir? Sa femme je peux comprendre, certes, depuis qu'elle a pris tant de risques pour aider Potter. Son fils, puisque Pansy m'a dit qu'il est presque obsédé par le garçon Potter. Mais qu'est-ce que Lucius pense qu'il peut gagner en participant lui-même la réunion?_

Sauf cette question était peut-être beaucoup plus profonde qu'un simple enlèvement.

Hawthorn sourit légèrement, sentant une vague de plaisir se dérouler et s'étirer dans son intestin. Elle aimait la politique, tant qu'elle n'était pas au lendemain d'une pleine lune, et cette fois elle avait eu quelques jours pour récupérer.

Millicent sortit du chariot usé, tiré par un lézard gigantesque, se retrouva au dessus

d'une plateforme en bois, et elle examina la porte en face d'elle. Elle était forgée en acier, comme si les sorciers du Ministère craignaient que les gobelins ne la franchissent. Bien sûr, ils le pourraient, pour autant que Millicent puisse dire. Même si elle n'avait pas appris grand chose de Binns, elle avait lu assez de livres par elle-même pour savoir que les révoltes des gobelins participaient en grande partie de l'Histoire magique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, et observa son père qui aidait sa mère à sortir du

chariot. Millicent roula des yeux. Elle était heureuse que ses parents aient un autre enfant, bien sûr, et elle comprenait pourquoi son père était si fier et si anxieux à ce propos, mais Elfrida devrait être capable de sortir d'un foutu chariot toute seule. Pour la énième fois, Millicent fut reconnaissante de ne pas avoir reçu l'éducation des puellaris. Le changement de forme ne valait pas la peine d'abandonner son esprit et sa liberté.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle observait, et l'Auror qui attendait derrière leur fit un signe de tête duquel transparaissait un peu d'effroi, étant donné qu'elle allait avoir affaire à huit Mages noirs, dont un nécromancien. « Mon nom est Auror Mallory », dit-elle.

« Pourriez-vous m'accompagner au 2ème étage ? »

Millicent regarda autours d'elle plusieurs fois alors que l'Auror Mallory les guidait jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais ne vit rien de particulier — simplement des bureaux sur lesquels s'entassaient des dossiers. Bien sûr, si ces dossiers étaient constitués de nombreuses lois restreignant les créatures magiques, elle pouvait imaginer leur pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas un pouvoir intéressant, ni excitant ou tape-à-l'œil.

_Peut-être que ça vaut quand même la peine de regarder._

Millicent décida de se rappeler de cela pour plus tard. Elle ne connaissait presque rien du fonctionnement du Ministère au quotidien ; ses leçons d'Histoire s'étaient concentrées sur le Magenmagot et les grands procès des Mages Noirs. Peut-être que ça vaudrait la peine d'étudier les petites choses, les détails tatillons qui échapperaient à tous sauf aux yeux les plus vigilants.

Millicent avait découvert de nombreuses choses utiles de cette manière. Au moins, c'est ce qui lui avait permis de découvrir le niveau de puissance de Potter.

Ils atteignirent enfin le 2ème étage, et le Département de la Justice Magique.

Millicent remarqua plus de choses dont elle pouvait être fière, puisq'uelle reconnu le léger scintillement de protections complexes sur presque tous les bureaux. Elle les analysa d'un œil critique. La plupart étaient insuffisants comparé aux défenses de Pierrenoire, sa maison, mais elle pouvait comprendre l'attraction sur les Mages blancs. Après tout, ils n'auraient jamais besoin de dire qu'ils utilisaient de la magie si puissante qu'ils étaient tentés de laisser corrompre leur être à cause d'elle. Une magie de ce niveau pourrait tout au plus inciter quelqu'un à voler une part de tarte à la mélasse de son collègue.

Ils atteignirent le bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour, et s'entassèrent dedans.

Millicent étudia tout d'abord le cercle de chaises. Il y en avait dix, assez, supposa-t-elle, pour huit d'entre eux, Harry et le Professeur Snape. Puis son regarda s'en éloigna, et elle vit un homme d'âge mûr qu'elle présuma être le directeur du bureau des Aurors qui se tenait contre un bureau.

_Harry n'est pas là ?_

Pas devant eux, mais derrière eux, réalisa-t-elle un moment plus tard, alors que l'odeur familière de l'air avant l'orage ne parvint à son nez. Elle tourna la tête, et vit Harry entrer dans la pièce, le visage livide mais avec une expression composée. Derrière lui vint alors le Professeur Snape. Son visage était également pâle, mais absolument pas composé. Millicent eut un frisson. Elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde être en cours de Potions à ce moment là, avec ces yeux tempêtant de colère noire.

« Bienvenue, Malfoy, Parkinson, Bullstrode », dit l'Auror Scrimgeour, sa voix ne laissant transparaître qu'un très léger dégoût. Il les saluait avec leurs noms de famille, et il était convenable, pensa Millicent, de lui retourner son regard. « J'ai accepté d'utiliser mon bureau comme lieu pour héberger une rencontre de l'alliance formelle entre vos familles et M. Potter, pour la raison que M. Potter a été attaqué par les officiers ministériels travaillant pour le Ministre lui-même, et j'aimerais autant que vous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Mais sûrement qu'à présent vous avez les détails, Auror Scrimgeour » ? C'était sa

mère, reconnut Millient, la voix douce et retirée. Admettons, c'était une des bonnes choses de l'éducation de _puellaris_, cela encourageait les autres sorcières, et particulièrement les sorciers à sous-estimer Elfrida.

L'Auror Scrimgeour semblait ne pas faire exception. Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors

qu'ils regarda sa mère. « Ce n'est pas le cas, Mme Bullstrode. M. Potter a promis de tout expliquer une fois que tout le monde serait réuni ».

_Où est Harry ?_ Pensa abruptement Millicent, se tordant la nuque. Il devrait déjà être

sur le devant de la scène, à présent. Ah non, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu. Il était au milieu des chaises, plutôt, étant étreint à mort par Draco Malfoy. Les sourcils de Millicent se levèrent alors qu'elle observait la scène.

Il y avait une singulière différence avec une scène du même genre qu'elle avait pu observer dans la Salle commune des Serpentards. Les bras de Harry étaient accrochés autours de la nuque de Draco en retour, et il l'enlaçait aussi fermement que Draco le faisait d'habitude.

« Si M. Potter pouvait commencer à expliquer ? » interrogea l'Auror, la voix trahissant un léger amusement.

Harry se tourna simplement, s'ajustant pour simplement tenir une seule épaule de

Draco plutôt que les deux, et le guida vers le devant de la salle. Il le plaça dans la chaise en dessous de photographies de ce qui ressemblait à des Aurors capturant des criminels, lui serra une fois la main, et s'éloigna. Draco, qui avait déjà l'air plus calme que lorsqu'il les avaient rencontrés en dessous de Gringotts, lui hocha la tête, puis observa Harry prendre place au centre même du cercle de chaises.

_Debout_, pensa Millicent, alors qu'elle s'asseyait entre ses deux parents. Les Parkinsons prirent les chaises près d'eux, Lucius et Narcissa s'assirent près de leur fils, et Snapes et Scrimgeour s'installèrent de l'autre côté de Draco. _Il veut nous présenter ceci en termes formels, alors._

Millicent se pencha, plus impatiente que jamais d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, particulièrement quand qu'elle remarqua la légère couleur verte sur les joues de Harry, et l'étincelle dans ses yeux alors qu'ils se posaient chaque visage mis à part ceux de Draco et ceux de Snape.

Harry se persuada qu'il était calme lorsque lui et Rogue approchèrent du bureau de

Scrimgeour. Il devait l'être. Il venait d'accepter de travailler avec Rita Skeeter pour rédiger l'article final qu'elle publierait dans la Gazette du Sorcier, puis Rogue l'avait trouvé et traîné avec lui. Harry lui avait promis de tout lui expliquer quand ses alliés seraient arrivés, et Rogue avait accepté. Personne ne le forçait ou faisait pression sur lui, et il serait le premier prévenu lorsque l'article serait imprimé. Pendant ce temps, c'était uniquement de la courtoisie que d'informer à l'avance ses alliés, son tuteur et son meilleur ami de ce qui serait dans l'article.

Bien sûr, tout ceci n'était que pour se protéger de la triste vérité. Il était nerveux de ce que ses alliés diraient à propos de la magie noire et de la rupture de la promesse au ministre, et à cause du fait que ce qui allait suivre, s'ils ne rejetaient pas Harry, serait qu'ils auraient commencé une guerre contre Fudge.

Il y a un ouragan à venir_, de toute façon, pensa Harry alors qu'il entrait dans le_

bureau où il y avait beaucoup de monde,_ et je me dois d'être au cœur de celui-ci._

Ses yeux inquiets passèrent sur les Parkinson, les Bulstrodes, et les parents Malefoy, puis se posèrent sur Draco. Il pouvait voir le visage tendu de son meilleur ami, et lisait entre les lignes son soulagement et sa détente en le voyant. Il avancerait probablement à un moment pour étreindre Harry.

Harry le devança.

L'expression de surprise sur le visage de Draco n'avait pas de prix, mais la force de

l'étreinte qu'Harry reçu comme il resserrait ses bras autour des épaules de Draco et

enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, était mille fois mieux. Une tension, dont

il n'avait jusque là pas pris conscience, venait de disparaître. Oui, il était très anxieux

du fait que ses alliés puissent le rejeter, mais au moins, il était persuadé qu'une personne ne le ferait pas. Cela faisait deux si on comptait Rogue, bien sûr, mais Harry préférait _largement_ embrasser Draco plutôt qu'embrasser Rogue.

Harry lui enlaça le dos, avec férocité, soulagement et joie, et Harry voulait rester comme ça. Mais tout bonne chose avait une fin, et il s'arracha à Draco, trop rapidement à son goût, et le dirigea vers l'avant de la salle, le plaçant dans un fauteuil et lui promettant, par un bref resserrement de main, qu'il ne serait pas loin.

Puis il se retourna et rencontra le regard des ses alliés, un par un.

Scrimgeour attendait. Rogue était tendu. Narcissa affichait une expression calme sur

son visage, comme si elle pouvait facilement accepter et pardonner tout crime que Harry avouerait. Celui de Lucius était, évidemment, complètement vide de toute émotion. Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Dragonsbane sous sa capuche, et même était surpris de voir que le nécromancien soit venu à eux. Hawtorn se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, comme si pensait qu'elle allait devoir attaquer et arracher les mots à Harry s'il ne parlait pas.. La femme pâle dont Harry se souvenait vaguement comme étant la mère de Milicent avait l'air divisée entre la peur et la résignation. Milicent, elle, avait un petit sourire amusé sur le visage que son père lui sans doute appris

.

Harry hocha la tête. Eh bien, le lendemain, tout le monde ne sauraient qu'une partie de la vérité, de toute façon. Peut-être que cela serait la plus grande publicité que Harry finirait par recevoir.

"J'ai enfreint une des règles du Ministère, sans le savoir, aujourd'hui," dit-il. "J'ai parlé Fourchelang dans l'Allée des Embrumes, parce que des cobras Sud Africains se sont échappés de leurs cages et j'ai eu peur qu'ils blessent les autres. Je les ai convaincu de me suivre dans la Forêt Interdite, où je les ai libérés. Puis les Limiers, des sorciers aux masques gris qui disent travailler pour le Ministère, sont venus et m'ont enlevé."

Cette partie était la plus facile, pensa Harry, alors que sa gorge se serrait. Cette partie, Rogue l'avait vue, et l'avait dit à d'autres personnes. Maintenant, il devait raconter ce qui, jusqu'à présent, n'était connu que de ceux qui avaient été dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il lutta pour reprendre sa respiration.

Hawtorn, involontairement - ou peut-être qu'elle le faisait exprès, étant donné qu'elle pouvait sentir ses émotions - l'aida pour la partiale plus difficile. "Comment osent-ils emmener un enfant sans son tuteur?" dit-elle, et sa voix comportait une trace de grognement sourd.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis lui décocha un sourire dénué d'humour. "Je ne pense pas que le ministre lui-même respecte les aspects légaux, Mme Parkinson. J'ai découvert bien assez tôt qu'il m'a enlevé parce qu'il avait peur de ma magie. Qu'il pensait avoir affaire à un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je crois que je ne suis plus un enfant à ses yeux depuis longtemps."

"Il n'aurait jamais pu le faire," intervint Scrimgeour depuis le coin de la pièce, "pas

tout seul".

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers le chef des Aurors. Scrimgeour resta impassible, ses

yeux jaunes si perçants que Harry se sentit nu. Il dû détourner le regard vers le sol,

et se mit à traverser la salle comme il reprenait son récit.

"Les Limiers m'ont expliqué leur objectif alors que nous attendions le ministre."

_Respire, respire, et ce ne sera pas si difficile._ "Certains d'entre eux étaient utilisés

comme Aurors, et d'autres étaient des espions et messagers auprès de Voldemort.

Le ministre a utilisé leur connexion à l'obscurité pour chercher qui étaient les autres

mages noirs. Ils portent des colliers qui maintiennent leurs pensées hors de portée

de tous les influences des ténèbres- ».

_Y compris celles qui ne sont pas tellement sombres,_ dit brusquement la voix de

Regulus dans ses pensées.

_Où étais-tu?_ demanda Harry, perdant le fil de sa conversation pour un moment.

_J'ai pensé que tu avais disparu._

_Je testais les colliers des Limiers, _déclara Regulus, d'une voix résignée. _Il n'y a_

_vraiment aucun moyen de les franchir, du moins aucun que je ne puisse trouver._

_D'habitude, je peux parcourir les esprits ayant une connexion avec Voldemort le long_

_d'une sorte de tunnel, mais le tunnel s'est effondré et est barré par un rocher._

_Alors peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas de connexion avec Voldemort._

_Je pense qu'ils en avaient une._

Harry secoua la tête, et réalisa que ses alliés le regardaient encore. Il soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur eux. "Je suis désolé", dit-il. "Choisir la meilleure façon d'expliquer cette expérience avec des mots n'a pas été facile."

"Pourquoi cela?" demanda Adalrico, la voix basse et dangereuse. "Quelle partie de cela a été si difficile, Harry?"

Harry regarda les yeux Bullstrode. Ce fut facile à décrypter. Il le regardait comme s'il n'était plus que fureur, compte tenu de la façon dont ces nouvelles affecteraient sa famille. Harry ne pouvait traiter préoccupation personnelles pour le moment. «J'ai découvert que les Limiers sont la police spéciale de Fudge", dit-il. "Sa police secrète. Il les utilise pour suivre et arrêter les mages noirs, au moins un autre en plus de moi. Et il a imposé ses édits au Magenmagot sur l'enregistrement de tous les mages noirs, car le Magenmagot n'a pas voté pour, en utilisant la clause qui permet au ministre de prendre le contrôle du ministère en temps de guerre ".

"Nous ne sommes pas en guerre", déclara sèchement Scrimgeour. "Et selon l'article Deux des lois du ministère, il doit annoncer que nous le sommes avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à user de tels privilèges que la création d'une armée de guerre sorcière."

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne le savait pas. "Oh", dit-il intelligemment.

"Et puis ce qui s'est produit, Harry?" C'était Narcissa qui lui avait demandé, la voix chaude et maternelle et bienveillante. Harry se concentra sur son visage, cette fois. Il prétendrait qu'elle était la seule dans cette pièce, et ne parlait qu'à elle, décida-t-il. C'était la meilleure façon de traverser la partie suivante.

"Les Limiers m'ont amené au Ministre lorsque j'ai annoncé que je n'allais pas arrêter de m'aider du Fourchelang», dit-il. «Il m'a dit que j'étais incontestablement un Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que j'étais la cible principale de ses nouvelles lois."

Le choc se répandait sur le visage de Narcissa, et sans doutes sur d'autres visages

autour de lui. Harry grimaça et garda les yeux fixés devant lui. "J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, et de lui dire que j'étais fidèle au gouvernement du monde sorcier et que je n'avais pas l'intention de le renverser. Il ne m'a pas écouté. En fin de compte, il m'a présenté une sphère d'argent qui prouverait ma loyauté, la testerait. J'ai posé mes mains sur elle, et j'ai senti ma magie déserter mon corps. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il faisait, dans un premier temps."

Il soupira. Il avait décidé de dire ça sans détour, sans fioritures.

Déguiser tout cela n'y changerait rien, de toute façon. "La sphère n'était pas là pour prouver ma loyauté. Elle a essayé de me vider de ma magie, de faire de moi un Cracmol."

_"Quoi?!"_

Le cri avait jailli de plusieurs gorges autour de lui, mais celui qu'Harry remarqua le plus, c'était celui de Rogue, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu élever la voix. Il se tourna vers Rogue, et grimaça quand il le vit debout, une main serrée sur la baguette, il n'avait pas vu qu'il l'avait fait. "Monsieur," dit-il doucement,"s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous."

Rogue n'avait pas bougé. "Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant?" dit-il, d'une voix plate que Harry savait couverte d'une rage capable de lui faire commettre un meurtre.

« A cause," dit Harry, "de ce qui s'est passé après. Je me suis libéré de la sphère avant qu'elle ne draine ma magie, et j'ai pétrifié les Limiers. Puis je me suis tourné vers le Ministre, en essayant de négocier afin de sortir de ce silence, et Dolores Ombrage, adjoint spécial du Ministre, m'a frappé dans le dos avec un sort d'un certain type. Il faisait ressentir comme un petit concentré de Doloris —"

"Comment savez-vous ce que cela fait ressentir, M. Potter?" demanda alors Scrimgeour.

Harry lui lança un regard agacé.

Doit-il vraiment poser cette question à cet instant précis?

"Parce que je l'ai subit à plusieurs reprises," dit-il. "De Voldemort et des Mangemorts. »

Il vit la mère de Milicent porter sa main à sa bouche, des larmes se formant dans ses

yeux, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'en saisir la raison. Il devait continuer avant que

Rogue ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide comme insister pour contrôler son

dos pour montrer ses blessures devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, c'était le moment

où il devait savoir si oui ou non, ses alliés allaient l'abandonner.

"J'ai relâché ma magie", dit-il calmement. "J'ai crée un serpent de magie Noire et je

l'ai envoyé pour remplir Ombrage avec du poison glacé qui lui a valut la perte du contrôle de son côté gauche. En attendant, j'ai enroulé un serpent autour du cou du Ministre que j'ai menacé d'étrangler s'il faisait quelque chose que je n'appréciait pas. »

Il y avait un silence absolu autour de lui pour le moment. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, ce que la première réaction serait, et comme, instant après instant, il ne se passait rien, il sentit ses muscles se tendre, ses dents grincer, ses doigts se replier en tendons crispés par la douleur dans ses mains.

Puis quelqu'un ricana.

Harry cligna des yeux et les ouvrit. Millicent avait la main sur la bouche, et ses yeux bruns brillaient gaiement au-dessus de sa paume.

"Si seulement j'avais été là pour voir ça, Harry," dit-elle d'une voix traînante, comme elle lui prenait la main. "Merlin! Le Ministre de la Magie, surpassé par un garçon de quatorze ans."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Une fois de plus, il était plus facile de se concentrer sur une personne à la fois, donc il n'avait pas à regarder les autres. "Tu n'as pas entendu un mot que je ai dit, Millicent? J'ai dit que j'ai créé des serpents de magie noire."

"Et n'as tu pas entendu que ma famille est Noire?" Millicent fit un geste paresseux de la main. «Je peux voir comment ça aurait pu t'échapper, car après tout, si je n'aurai pas assisté Nuit de Walpurgis et je ne serait pasrépartie à Serpentard." Sa voix, lourde de sarcasme, excita ses nerfs de toutes les mauvaises manières.

"Tu ne vois pas-" commença Harry.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite?"

Harry était réellement reconnaissants de se tourner pour faire face Hawthorn, car Millicent avait été déroutante, le mettant hors de lui. "J'ai expliqué au ministre où je me trouvais," dit-il. "Puis j'ai inversé les dommages d'Ombrage. Mais il était trop tard. J'avais déjà découvert que j'avais apprécié la faire souffrir."

Il passa une main le long de sa robe, plongeant dans les yeux de Hawthorn, qui étaient calmes et encourageants. «J'ai fait une affaire avec Fudge. Je ne dirais à personne ce qui se était passé, en échange de sa cessation à la fois d'utiliser les Limiers, de passer ces lois ridicules, ou de voler la magie de quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'était stupide," dit Scrimgeour. "Vous n'en aviez aucun droit. Nous avons le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans le ministère, Harry."

Harry regarda l'Auror de travers. "Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous le dis maintenant? Quelque chose est arrivé pour me faire rompre le marché. Rita Skeeter en quelque sorte a tout vu, je ne sais pas comment, et m'a dit qu'elle allait publier l'histoire. Je ai eu une chance de coopérer avec elle, ou non. J'ai choisi la coopération. Elle sortira dès demain l'histoire dans le Daily Prophet, excepté quelques détails que je ne pensais que seuls mes alliés avaient besoin d'entendre ".

Il y eut de légers murmures à cela. Harry savait ce que cela signifiait. Ils étaient frappés qu'il leur ait fait confiance, ou ait été honnête avec eux; Harry n'était pas sûr duquel était le plus vrai.

"Alors." Il s'attarda sur des yeux, une fois de plus, dans le cercle de visages, remplis avec trop d'émotions pour lui faire savoir avec certitude ce qui se passerait ensuite. "Vous savez. J'ai utilisé la magie noire pour torturer quelqu'un, et j'ai cassé ma promesse à quelqu'un qui aurait été un allié. Que ce facteur entre dans votre décision. Si quelqu'un d'entre vous veut dissoudre son alliances formelles avec moi, je comprendrait. "

Hawthorn se leva.

Harry la regarda et dégultit. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne voudrait pas dissoudre l'alliance, mais il n'avait pas le droit de la contredire si elle le faisait. Il commença à rouler sa manche, de façon à pouvoir atteindre la cicatrice qui était la marque de leur alliance.

Hawthorn se agenouilla près de lui précipitamment, tendant la main pour l'enlacer. Harry la regarda. _Que fait-elle?_

«J'étais une Mangemorte," murmura Hawthorn, pour ses oreilles seules. «Je suis une sorcière sombre. Je suis-quelque chose d'autre que vous le savez déjà, Harry. Pensiez-vous vraiment ma famille ou moi voudrait vous abandonner?"

Harry soupira. «Je ne sais pas. Mme Parkinson. Et je ne sais pas si vous devriez me faire confiance"

"Nous ne prévoyons pas de vous enlever, de voler votre magie, ou de vous forcer à faire de bonnes affaires qui n'auraient pas eu lieu dans tous les cas", déclara sèchement Hawthorn. "Nous nous contentons de ce que vous êtes, Harry. Nous sommes à vos côtés."

«Ma famille également," annonça Adalrico, arrivant brusquement d'au-delà de l'épaule droite de Hawthorn. "Vous avez prouvé que vous n'êtes pas intolérablement de la Lumière, M. Potter. Vous pourrez utiliser la magie noire pour vous défendre, et cela signifie que vous ne nous condamnerez pas de l'utiliser pour nous défendre." Il sourit, ses dents luisant dans cette même expression farouche que Harry avait vu dans ses yeux. "Nous sommes à vos côtés."

Harry se retourna lentement et regarda les Malefoy. Narcissa lui sourit, uniquement de la douceur dans l'expression.

«J'ai mis beaucoup de travail dans la danse de la pavane et la valse et d'autres, à cause de toi, Harry," dit-elle. «Je ne sacrifierais pas cela. Mes muscles me font mal en ce moment, mais mes pieds seront plus légers en raison de ta présence aujourd'hui."

Harry regarda Lucius. Lucius rit simplement doucement, les yeux sauvages.

«Je ne commence pas de danse de trêve pour les arrêter deux étapes de la fin," dit-il. "Et le ministre est un adversaire beaucoup plus satisfaisant que tout vous m'avez proposé jusqu'ici, Potter. J'accepte à la fois l'offre de poursuivre l'alliance et la possibilité de me venger de Cornelius pour les insultes qu'il m'a porté."

Harry simplement rencontré les yeux de Snape et les yeux de Draco. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à poser de questions sur la suite de leurs liens avec lui. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas.

Il regarda Scrimgeour.

L'Auror regarda en arrière. Ses yeux jaunes et sa crinière de lion le rendaient redoutable même en position assise. Puis il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve.

"J'ai toujours su que le ministère n'était pas ce que je espérais,» se dit-il. «J'ai toujours tout mis en place avec cela, et ai encouragé le bon et découragé le mauvais où je les ai trouvés, et ai apprécié ma paperasse.

"Maintenant, je trouve que le ministère est beaucoup plus loin de ce pour lequel je suis prêt à me battre que ce que j'ai jamais connu. Un ministre qui saisirait les privilèges de guerre quand il n'est pas temps de guerre et de kidnappe les enfants qui ont sauvé des vies et essayent de voler la magie de tout sorcier n'est pas celui que je veux suivre, et ce n'est pas la peine de garder de bons rapport avec lui ". Scrimgeour planta sa jambe fermement sur le sol et hocha la tête. "Si il n'y a rien d'autre, je vais profiter de voir quelles merdes de plombs sont à la surface à la suite de votre tempête, M. Potter, afin que je puisse les enlever de l'eau."

Harry ferma les yeux. Puis il murmura: «Merci de m'avoir écouté, tout le monde. Je suppose que nous devrions revenir à Poudlard?"

«Je viens avec toi."

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Draco. "Je sais."

Draco savait que le professeur Rogue lui jetait un regard désapprobateur. Sa mère souriait. Son père révèlait une faible crispation dans les lignes autour de sa mâchoire à la pensée que Draco ne lui demandait même pas sa permission.

Draco s'en fichait.

Il avait été capable de s'asseoir en silence lors de la réunion parce qu'il avait été aux prises avec la révélation qui s'était manifestée en lui comme un lever de soleil personnel quand Harry était entré dans la chambre et venu l'embrasser avant qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre.

Il aimait Harry, oui, et il avait su depluis plus d'un an. Mais cette fois, avait été la première, où il avait compris que cet amour n'était pas entièrement celle d'un ami, ou même un frère, qui était la deuxième comparaison qui vient à l'esprit.

Eh bien, pensait-il, lorsque le choc initial fut passé. Ce n'est pas tout à fait surprenant. Je peux vivre avec ça sacrément facilement.

Il regarda Harry pendant toute la réunion, la façon dont il disait les mots, la façon dont il se forçait à traverser les aveux que Draco savait que c'était difficile pour lui, la façon dont il avait accepté, avec une expression légèrement étourdie, les offres des familles de sang pur de continuer leurs alliances. Il se contenta de tout ça en pensant qu'il savait vraiment combien c'était dur pour Harry. Il connaissait mieux Harry que le professeur Snape, bien mieux que quiconque le connaîtrait jamais.

Et bien sûr, il était naturel que Harry accepte sa présence avec sérénité, même un sourire, le premier véritable qu'il avait donné depuis son entrée dans cette réunion.

Draco ne se souciait pas que ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné la permission d'y aller, ou que le professeur Rogue ne l'avait pas correctement invité. Il allait retourner à Poudlard un jour plus tôt, parce qu'il le voulait, et Harry le voulait. Draco ne pouvait pas imaginer une paire de meilleures raisons au monde.

Hawthorn haussa les sourcils en voyant les regards échangés entre le garçon Potter et l'héritier Malfoy. Bien. Pansy avait raison. _Eh bien, cette alliance sera un avantage pour nous tous, je pense. Au moins, il est peu probable de perdre Potter dans une certaine famille de sorciers Lumière qui pourrait le convaincre de devenir un Seigneur de la Lumière._

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus en plus vite, un peu comme il le faisait quand la pleine lune se levait et la transformation commençait. L'avenir s'ouvrait devant elle, beaucoup plus excitant qu'il ne l'était ce matin. D'ici demain, l'article de Skeeter serait sorti, et tout ce que Hawthorn savait était que ça ne contiendrait pas autant de détails que Potter leur avait donné aujourd'hui, ce serait une attaque sur le ministre. Fudge pourrait se tenir sur son perchoir d'incompétent pour la dernière fois.

Et puis le monde des sorciers se rendrait dans un chaos politique-chaos qu'un prévenu, intelligent sang pur, politiquement sauvé pourrait certainement exploiter pour son propre bénéfice et celui de sa famille.

Et pour le bénéfice de ses alliés, ainsi, pensa Hawthorn, ses yeux retournant vers Potter. Ca chantait avec puissance, ça rayonnait, ça vibrait avec elle. Elle oubliait toujours, quand elle avait été loin de lui pendant un certain temps, combien c'était fort. _Et si Narcissa a raison, nous aurons quelque chose de beaucoup mieux qu'un Lord, quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais eu avant, quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau._

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait ne pas hurler.

L'avenir était proche, et il n'avait jamais eu l'air meilleur mieux.


	2. Chapitre 13 : Interlude

La Gazette du Sorcier

_1 septembre 1994_

**MINISTRE kidnappe ILLEGALE ENFANT**

**Frère de Garçon qui a survécu enlevé par le Ministre Fudge**

_Par: **Rita Skeeter**_

À environ 01h30 dans l'après-midi hier, un couple de sorciers travaillant pour Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge ont enlevé Harry Potter, 14 ans, le frère jumeau aîné du garçon-qui-a-survécu, des abords de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

"Ils se faisaient appeler Limiers," dit Potter. «Ils se sont même nommés d'après des chiens. Grim était l'un, et Crup était l'autre."

Il a dit qu'il avait eu peur quand ce journaliste l'a attrapé hier.

«Je n'ai pas reconnu l'un d'eux», déclara l'adolescent, qui a fêté son anniversaire et celui de son fère seulement un mois avant son enlèvement. "Mais je pense que je pourrais les reconnaître à nouveau si je devais le faire."

Potter décrit avoir été amené à une salle d'interrogatoire vierge, où les Limiers lui ont expliqué leurs objectifs pour lui. Essentiellement, il semble que le Ministre de la Magie a accordé l'autorité d'une police secrète à ces Limiers, et qu'ils sont autorisés à chasser les mages noirs qui ont enfreint les nouvelles lois prévoyant l'enregistrement des mages noir.

Comme cela a été largement rapporté l'an dernier par ce journal, Harry Potter possède le talent sombre rare du Fourchelang, qu'il a utilisé hier dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour calmer un essaim de cobras mortels d'Afrique du Sud.

«J'ai dû me inscrire en tant que Fourchelang quelques jours avant», explique Potter. L'enregistrement inclut l'exigence qu'il cesse d'utiliser le Fourchelang. Potter a refusé de signer ce formulaire, par le motif que cela ne lui accordait pas l'égalité devant la loi-aucun autre enregistrement exige que le mage noir en question cesse d'utiliser son talent- et a quitté le ministère.

Il semble que l'enlèvement a été motivée par l'utilisation de Potter du Fourchelang dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

"J'ai parlé avec le ministre," dit Potter. «Il m'a dit que ma situation était différente parce que je pourrais devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et il m'a dit que parce que je suis un Fourchelang, je suis liée à Vous-Savez-Qui. Puis il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait une chance de prouver ma loyauté envers le gouvernement de la Grande-Bretagne magique ".

Potter a dit qu'il avait hâte de prendre le risque, comme il a vaitété désorienté et blessé par les accusations du ministre.

«Je veux dire, je sais que les gens ont peur de moi parce que je suis un Fourchelangue,» dit l'adolescent de quatorze ans, qui est actuellement sous la tutelle légale du professeur Severus Snape, qui ne fut pas autorisé à l'accompagner au ministère . «Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela prenne une forme aussi extrême. J'ai pensé que j'aurais une chance d'aller en procès devant tout le monde sorcier et de répondre aux accusations portées contre moi honnêtement. J'ai confiance en le Magenmagot. Je suis sûr qu'ils parviendraient à la bonne décision. "

Le «test», décrit par Potter comme le remplacement du ministre Fudge pour Azkaban maintenant qu'aucun Détraqueur ne fréquente l'île, était une grande sphère d'argent avec des trous, siègeant sur un trépied d'environ trois pieds de hauteur.

"Madame Ombrage m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à mettre les mains sur la sphère, et j'aurais la chance de montrer ma loyauté", a déclaré Potter. Madame Dolores Ombrage est l'adjoint spécial au ministre Fudge, qui a supervisé un grand nombre des nouvelles lois sur l'enregistrement des sorciers des Ténèbres.

Lorsque Potter a mis ses mains sur la sphère, rien ne s'est passé au début. Il a dit qu'il pouvait sentir la magie se déplaçant à travers lui et gardant ses doigts en place, mais tant que rien ne lui faisait mal, il avait confiance en le ministre Fudge et Madame Ombrage juste à côté de lui.

"Je savais que j'avais été emmené là sans mon tuteur, et plutôt soudainement, mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils voulaient vraiment me faire du mal," dit-il.

La sphère, cependant, a apparemment essayé de drainer la magie de Potter. Comme Harry Potter est actuellement le plus puissant jeune sorcier à Poudlard- le grand Albus Dumbledore est seulement second, si l'on peut prendre son explosion de magie sur le terrain de Quidditch en Novembre dernier comme un témoignage- c'était très douloureux pour lui.

«Je ai retiré ma magie de la sphère et ai cassé la sphère, ce faisant," dit Potter. "Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je pense que j'ai effrayé le ministre et Madame Ombrage en faisant ça, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà effrayés avant."

Les Limiers ont essayé d'attaquer Potter à ce moment, mais il dit qu'il les a figé avec _Petrificus_ _Totalus_. «Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal," explique t-il.

Ministre Fudge se tenait devant Potter et Madame Ombrage derrière. À cet instant, Madame Ombrage a jeté ce qui a été identifié plus tard, par la blessure sur le dos de Potter, comme le _Lamina_ _Alba_ _hex_, rendu célèbre lors que Bartemius Croupton a autorisé les Aurors à l'utiliser sur des mages noirs pendant la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

"Je ne savais pas ce que ce était», admis Potter. «Je savais que ça fait mal comme une petite dose de concentrée de _Doloris_." Potter a expérimenté plusieurs fois le Sortilège Impardonnable maintenant, principalement aux mains des Mangemorts qui se sont échappés d'Azkaban en mars et qui ont jusqu'à présent échappé aux Aurors du ministère.

La douleur soudaine et la peur et la colère que Potter ressentait lui même était le sentiment lui inspirait un désir de riposter. Il se retourna et relâcha une part de sa magie sous la forme d'un serpent sur Madame Ombrage. «Depuis que je suis un Fourchelang, la forme du serpent me semble juste venir naturellement," dit-il.

Le serpent paralysa Madame Ombrage avec plusieurs morsures glacées, tandis qu'un second serpent empêchait le ministre Fudge d'interférer.

"C'était fini en cinq minutes," dit Potter. "Puis j'ai inversé les dégâts. Madame Ombrage peut marcher à nouveau. Je serais désolé si elle ne le pouvait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. J'étais surchargé, je pense. J'avais subi un enlèvement, une interrogatoire, et la sphère en un jour. Je suis désolé. "Il a frissonné quand il a parlé de ça avec la journaliste. "Et puis j'avais eu à affronter le fait d'être appelé Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce ne est pas une excuse pour agir comme cela."

Potter a ensuite été secouru par le chef du Bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, et l'arrivée de son tuteur, le professeur Severus Snape.

Potter a dit qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement l'attention qui, il le savait, suivrait de cet article, mais qu'il se sentait un devoir, même s'il était réticent, d'informer le monde sorcier de la vérité.

«Je ne pense pas qu'un garçon peut le gérer seul», a-t-il dit ç la Gazette. «Je pourrais être un mage puissant, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas, et je ne me fais pas confiance pour prendre la meilleure décision, donc je dois me soumettre au jugement de mes aînés. Le public devrait savoir, afin qu'ils puissent se forger leurs propres opinions. "

Des sources qui ont demandé à garder l'anonymat ont confirmé de nombreuses parties de l'histoire de Potter, y compris la casse d'une grande sphère d'argent qui peut drainer la magie et correspond à la description de l'appareil utilisé sur les héritiers des Starrise, une puissante famille de sorciers de la Lumière, plusieurs semaines avant Potter, et son enlèvement par deux anciens Aurors, Gamaliel Gorgon et Falstaff Morologus, qui ont été licenciés pour faute grave à leurs fonctions.

Le ministre Fudge et Madame Ombrage n'ont jusqu'ici pas été disponibles pour commenter cette déclaration.

"J'espère qu'ils parleront bientôt," dit Potter. «J'aimerais connaître leurs excuses pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

"J'espère juste qu'ils ont une raison assez bonne pour justifier l'enlèvement d'un enfant de quatorze ans à son tuteur. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils en ont une. Après tout, le ministre Fudge est le Ministre de la Magie, et finalement doit rendre des comptes à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, et pas seulement à un jeune sorcier. "


	3. Chapitre 14 : Emporté Dans La Tempêe

Harry soupira et se rassit, bougeant lentement sa main ouverte. Ça faisait mal vu le temps qu'il avait passé à gratter la plume sur le parchemin, d'autant plus avec le temps qu'il avait passé à écrire. Il avait réfléchit pendant de longues minutes avant de trouver les choses parfaites à dire à James, Connor, et Remus. Chaque lettre devait être différent, juste assez longtemps pour transmettre qu'il allait bien sans les inquiéter avec trop de détails, et les informer de fait qu'il serait la plupart du temps loin d'eux pendant un mois.

Connor peut prendre cette part pour diriger, pensa Harry, comme il scellait la dernière lettre et se retournait pour regarder Hedwige avec appréhension. Hedwige pencha la tête et hulula indignation, pour dire qu'elle pourrait facilement porter trois lettres au même endroit, et Harry que avait été fou de douter d'elle.

"Désolé, ma fille,» murmura Harry, sa main lissant les plumes de son poitrail. "Les nerfs, je suppose."

Il trouva une ficelle dans le tiroir de la table à côté de son lit, et l'utilisa pour lier solidement les trois lettres à la jambe d'Hedwige. Il s'assura que le nom sur l'enveloppe était clairement visible, puis hocha la tête et soupira et lui dit, "Lux Aeterna, ma fille. James, Connor, Remus."

Hedwig déplia ses ailes et décolla, brillant dans la pénombre des cachots. Harry entendit un bref hululement avant que Snape ouvre la porte.. Il ferma les yeux et l'imagina, blanche, à travers les donjons, volant vers de la volière.

"Harry."

Harry laissa échapper un autre soupir. Le départ de Hedwige signifiait qu'il avait fini ses lettres, et ainsi que le temps que Snape et Draco avaient accepté de laisser passer seul était terminée. Il jeta un regard vers la porte, et trouva Snape déjà debout. "Oui, monsieur?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous avons à parler de certaines choses." Snape semblait aussi déterminé qu'il l'avait été le jour où il avait dit à Harry qu'il restait à Poudlard pour le reste de l'été, mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de bonheur ou d'amusement dans sa voix. Elle semblait sèche, pleine de la poussière.

Harry hocha la tête, et regarda derrière Snape pour voir si Draco était là. Draco se glissa autour du professeur un moment plus tard, et a parcourut un chemin en zigzag jusqu'au bureau où Harry était assit. Harry se leva et lui fit une accolade d'un bras. Il avait siégé pendant assez longtemps sur la chaise dure, et a pensé qu'il devrait au moins pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement pour la discussion qui allait suivre.

Il s'assit sur le lit, avec Draco à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les sourcils haussés de Snape, mais ils se froncèrent après un moment, coupant tout espoir d'un sursis.

"Tu as été une fois de plus en danger aujourd'hui", nota Snape.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. «Je suis toujours en danger", dit-il. "Je pense que le plus tôt vous l' apprendrez, mieux ce sera."

Rogue l'ignora. «C'était un danger qui aurait pu être empêché avec un moyen, Harry. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprenne à résister à quelqu'un qui essaie de transplaner avec toi. Ca n'aurait pas arrêté tout ce qui s'est passé, peut-être, y compris la publication de la corruption du ministre, mais au moins tu aurais pu rester libre et hors de la portée du Limier. "

Harry cligna des yeux. "Je ne savais pas que résister à un Transplanage collectif était possible, monsieur."

"Bien sûr, ça l'est, pour un Occlumens qualifiée,» dit Snape, agitant une main comme si Harry aurait dû déjà le savoir. "Tu remarquera que Transplaner par quelqu'un est différent de le faire toi-même, les sensations sont plus vertigineuses, par exemple."

Harry hocha la tête, et se rapprocha de Draco quand son ami l'attira avec un bras. Harry se détendit quand il sentit la chaleur s'infiltrer dans son côté. "Je me sens toujours plus susceptibles d'être malades après un Transplanage forcé" dit-il.

"C'est parce que l'espace à travers lequel les sorciers transplanent influence l'esprit lorsque l'on ne contrôle pas le sort,» dit Snape, tomber dans le mode lecture. "Ces perceptions peuvent être manipulés. Tout comme un Occlumens peut refuser de laisser un Legilimens entrer dans son esprit à l'aide de ses boucliers, il peut refuser de laisser ces perceptions faire la même chose, et donc résister à être transplané."

Harry ferma les yeux à demi. "Donc je dois résister au sort ou à la personne, monsieur?"

"Les deux," dit Rogue. "Maintenant. Je veux que tu te concentre sur ça, que tu le pratiques, la prochaine fois que tu te sentiras prêt à le faire." Il hocha sèchement la tête de Draco. "Venez, Draco."

Draco cligna des yeux. "Quoi-?"

"Nous devrions laisser Harry dormir."

Harry fronça les sourcils vers Rogue. «Il n'est que neuf heures," dit-il. «Je serai capable de rester éveillé pendant au moins un peu plus longtemps."

Rogue attendit simplement, et un moment plus tard, les mâchoires de Harry s'écartèrent en un bâillement. Harry soupira. "Ouais, d'accord," dit-il, et il s'écarta à regret de l'épaule de Draco. "À demain."

Draco toucha son front pendant un moment, comme si il vérifiait s'il avait de la fièvre, puis hocha la tête. "Rendez-vous demain, Harry. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie."

Le dernier mot était un doux murmure, et avant que Harry ne puisse réagir correctement, tant Rogue que Draco l'avaient quittés, Rogue fermant fermement la porte derrière eux. Harry s'étira et se prépara pour la nuit. Au moins demain était le jour où les étudiants arriveraient à Poudlard, pas le réel premier jour d'école. Cela lui donnait un peu de temps pour se préparer.

Et ce serait le jour où l'article de Skeeter sortirait.

La bouche de Harry se contracta en un petit sourire. _J'ai pensé au le temps de me préparer, pas au temps de me détendre._

_Je ne ai aucune idée de pourquoi Snape a dû te dire d'aller au lit, _dit brusquement Regulus. _Tu es déjà à moitié effondré. Va dormir, et arrêtes de penser à des choses ridicules comme celles-ci._

Oui, Père, dit Harry avec sarcasme que même Regulus ne pourrait manquer. Il n'appellerait pas que le harcèlement de Regulus était comme une mère, cela lui apportait toujours un peu trop de douleur.

Snape conservait la plupart de son attention sur la liaison mentale entre lui et Harry que Draco, ayant désespérément besoin d'encouragements, bavardait sur les moments de son été, qu'il avait passé avec Harry à Lux Aeterna. Il était en train de revivre une poursuite en balai quand Harry se détendit dans l'esprit de Snape, et il le sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Draco,» dit Snape, interrompant Draco au milieu d'une phrase et récoltant un regard pour cela. «J'avais l'intention de te parler de quelque chose depuis un certain temps maintenant, de quelque chose qui vous concerne, toi et Harry." Peu importe qu'il ne l'avait remarqué que ce jour-là. Draco aurait plus confiance en lui s'il pensait que Snape pensait que c'était un problème constant.

"Qu'est-ce que ce est?" Draco se leva immédiatement, son corps vibrant complètement de tension. "A-t-il dit quelque chose sur moi? L'ai-je l'ai blessé d'une quelconque façon, quelque chose dont il ne peut pas me parler en face-à-face?"

Snape secoua légèrement la tête. Pourtant il y avait plus de signes d'obsession. Il ne s'était même pas approché de la vérité. "Non, Draco,» dit-il, et il rendit sa voix douce avec un effort. "C'est lié à toi plus que ça ne l'est à Harry. Je suis devenu préoccupé par la quantité de temps et de réflexion que tu lui consacre. Tu sembles ne presque pas avoir de vie personnelle, en dehors de lui."

Draco le regarda, puis cligna légèrement des yeux. "Ce n'est pas vrai, professeur Snape," dit-il. «J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la maison cet été. J'ai joué au Quidditch par moi-même et avec d'autres garçons de Serpentard -Blaise et Vince venaient tout le temps. Pas Gregory, cependant," ajouta-t-il, avec un léger froncement de sourcils. «J'ai étudié l'histoire et les rituels de sang pur avec ma mère. J'ai essayé de dire merci aux elfes de maison, mais Harry avait tort à ce sujet, ils ont tout simplement éclaté en larmes. Sauf Dobby, mais il est étrange de toute façon."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne parles jamais du temps que tu as passé à jouer au Quidditch ou à étudier l'histoire avec les autres?" demanda Snape. "Pourquoi chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche parle de Harry?"

Draco haussa les épaules avec impatience. "Parce que le temps que j'ai passé avec de lui était un peu plus intéressant."

Snape hocha la tête. "C'est l'un des signes de l'obsession, Draco. Même dans une simple déclaration à propos de ce que tu as fait cet été, tu ne peux pas garder Harry hors de celle-ci. Je l'ai vu à la façon dont tu le regardais-"

Les épaules de Draco se raidirent si vite que Snape en était à se demander ce qu'il avait fait. La voix de Draco était faible et dure. "Et vous désapprouvez? Vous allez agir comme un vieux crouton de parent sorcier et me dire que votre fils ne peut pas éventuellement aimer qui il veut parce qu'il doit continuer la ligné?"

"Quoi?" Demanda Rogue d'un air absent. Puis son cerveau rattrapa ses oreilles, et il scruta Draco, les yeux rétrécis.

C'est pire que je pensais, conclut-il après un moment. Le garçon a un béguin, mais il est convaincu que c'est une sorte de grande passion pour la vie.

«Écoutes-moi, Draco," dit-il tranquillement, et la force de sa voix, plus que ce qu'elle disait, pensait-il, ramena les yeux de Draco vers lui. «Je veux voir Harry heureux. C'est bien vrai. Mais je ne veux pas te voir sacrifier ton propre bonheur, ta liberté, pour lui. Il ne le voudrait pas non plus. Il en a assez des sacrifices dans sa vie. Et vu la manière dont tu te tiens maintenant, tu pourrais tout sacrifier pour un sourire de lui et considérer que c'est justifié. Je ne vais pas laisser cela se produire. Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il choisit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre? "

L'expression de Draco se transforma en entêtement mélangé avec quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. "Il ne le fera pas," dit Draco, et sa voix était un sifflement bas. «J'ai toujours été là. Il n'y a pas d'autre personne pour qui il se soucie autant qu'il se soucie de moi. D'ailleurs, cela prendr a probablement un certain temps avant qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant que ça. Il m'a dit l'année dernière, qu'il ne avait jamais pensé à quoi que ce soit au-delà de la fin de la guerre, à part à continuer à servir son frère. Mais quand il pourra regarder autour et choisir de son propre chef, je vais être là. "

"Donc, tu vas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il te remarque?" demanda Snape, et il secoua la tête quand Draco hocha la sienne. "Et tu vas agir comme une jeune sorcière en mal d'amour en Espagne se languissant de son véritable amour perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il revenienne de la guerre?"

"Je ne suis pas comme ça." Draco avait été assez bouleversé pour que Snape sente une agitation de pouvoir monter autour de lui, promettant un mal de tête dans quelques instants. "Retirez cela. J'ai l'intention de gagner l'amour de Harry si je le peux."

"Tu y penses en permanence," dit calmement Rogue. "Tu es trop jeune pour de telles choses, Draco. Tu as quatorze ans."

"Vous traitez Harry comme un adulte." Draco croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

"Parce qu'il agit comme un adulte,» dit Snape, sa patience prenant subitement. «Écoutes-moi. Je vais te surveiller de près à partir de maintenant. Si tu ne présentes pas des signes d'indépendance à la fin de Septembre, alors je vais m'assurer que tu en ais, que tu le veuille ou non. Me comprends-tu? "

Draco le regarda.

«Je peux te donner des retenues," dit Snape. "Et ce ne sera que le début."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela», murmura Draco.

"Et tu n'as pas le droit de choisir de t'étouffer sous une couverture à cause d'une simple amourette ! »

«Ce n'est pas une amourette"

"-simplement parce que tu le souhaites," termina Snape. «Je ne le permettrai pas, et Harry, s'il le constate, ne le permettra pas."

"Je ne veux pas lui dire," cracha Draco, son visage devenant pourpre. "Je ne veux pas de lui dire que son tuteur est un déraisonnable vieux branleur têtu."

Rogue leva un sourcil et acquiesça. "Très bien. Je vais te laisser le soin de lui dire. Tu as jusqu'à la fin du mois d'octobre pour le faire."

« Ce n'est pas juste- »

"Ce que cette amourette pourrait te conduire à faire non plus, Draco, que ce soit pour toi-même ou pour Harry," Rogue s'interrompit. "Maintenant, vas te préparer pour la nuit."

Draco le regarda un instant supplémentaire, mais Rogue avait de la pratique, et lui renvoya un regard beaucoup plus sévère que ce dont le jeune Malfoy était capable. Après un moment, Draco alla utiliser le divan dans la chambre de Harry, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Rogue grinça des dents et s'éloigna pour créer des cibles en bois clair, afin qu'il puisse relâcher les nombreuses frustrations de la journée.

_Pourquoi dois-je être le seul à remarquer et à prendre soin des choses que tout parent raisonnable aurait remarqué depuis longtemps? Narcissa doit l'avoir fait, si Lucius peut être aveugle à de telles choses. Que pensait-elle faire, en encourageant le garçon?_

Albus finit de lire l'article sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, puis reposa le papier. Ses mains tremblaient, très légèrement. Il ne se laissa pas s'en apercevoir.

C'était déchiré.

Pendant un long moment, ce fut la seule pensée qui voulait bien venir à lui. Il s'assit calemement et regarda par la fenêtre, derrière le vieux perchoir de Fumseck. C'était une journée magnifique, lumineuse que devrait être le premier jour de Septembre, vraiment, avec le soleil se levant pour embrasser le ciel. Les enfants allaient arriver ce soir, et il y avait mille choses à faire avant.

Mais, tout en étant le directeur de l'école, il était le Chef du Magenmagot, et voilà quelles étaient les pensées qui l'assaillirent dans sa tête, quand elles commencèrent enfin la tempête.

_Harry ne peut pas maintenir la paix. Il ne peut pas maintenir un équilibre. Il a déjà commencé à changer le monde de la sorcellerie, et qui sait quand il s'arrêtera? Le Magenmagot pourrait ne pas avoir été contacté et savoir que Fudge a adopté de nouvelles lois ou que nous étions dans un état de guerre, mais ce sont des infractions mineures, de celle qui pourraient au moins laisser le gouvernement Magique de Grande-Bretagne intact. Cela pourrait même avoir joué en notre faveur, parce que les préparatifs auraient été en place quand notre véritable guerre avec Tom aurait commencé. J'étais prêt à laisser cela se produire, aussi longtemps que le grand public ne le remarquait pas._

_Au lieu de cela, Harry déséquilibre la balance, et maintenant rien ne sera plus pareil._

Albus ferma les yeux. Les matins où il se sentait trop vieux pour la politique étaient rares, mais celui-ci avait décidé d'être l'un d'eux. Il pouvait sentir toutes les douleurs de ses articulations, la faible raideur dans son dos que même de longues nuits sur un matelas mou ne pouvaient guérir, le désir de simplement s'asseoir et de passer la main des décisions importantes à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce dernier désir était un désir particulièrement dangereux, parce qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait prendre les décisions et les gérer avec toute sa confiance.

_Harry_, lui rappelait son esprit.

_Jamais Harry,_ répondit-il fermement_. Il va probablement être_ vates, _je dois admettre, et il est celui qui a renvoyé le sortilège de mort de Voldemort. Je ne peux pas lui permettre d'autre rôle que celui, pas quand son premier geste de politique en public est aussi désastreux que celui-ci. Il y avait plus de mille manières gracieuses qu'il aurait pu manipuler pour présenter son enlèvement. Au lieu de cela, il dévaste tout pout de longues années, avec un style, le travail acharné d'une gorgone dans un magasin de porcelaine._

_Je dois l'empêcher de participer à la vie politique plus importante du monde des sorciers._

Et Albus pensait qu'il connaissait la distraction parfaite. Il se leva et tourna son torse derrière son bureau, qui contenait plusieurs de ses Pensines qu'il avait classés soigneusement par ordre alphabétique. Sa main plana sur la section M, puis sortit la Pensine sur laquelle il y avait marqué, en lettres soignées, _Mon époque avec Falco Parkinson._

James venait de déplier la Gazette du Sorcier quand il sentit le picotement venant des quartiers qui annonçait qu'un hibou allait venir. Il attendit un instant, et fut surpris de voir une Hedwige crème entrer à travers une fenêtre et atterrir sur la table en face de lui, hululant d'urgence. James détacha les lettres, notant les différents noms sur elles, et les posa doucement sur la table. Ni Remus ni Connor n'étaient encore éveillé; ils avaient eu un dernier entraînement de duel difficile, la nuit dernière, car Remus ne serait plus en mesure de le former pendant au moins quelques mois encore.

"Merci, Hedwige,"dit-il, lui offrant un peu de bacon de son assiette en récompense. «Je vais les lire dans un instant." Il recommença à déplier son papier.

Hedwige le frappé sur la tête avec une aile. James baissât le journal et la regarda. Hedwige avait commencé à gigoter et bondir, ses hululements croissants plus urgents.

_Ah, elle veut plus de bacon._ James lui tendit un morceau plus grand. Le harfang des neiges était occupé à avaler pour un moment, et pendant ce temps, James réussit à prendre une bouchée de son porridge et déplier son journal en paix.

Un instant plus tard, son porridge fut pulvérisé à travers la première page.

James se rassit, mettre le papier sur la table, ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage. Plusieurs fois. Il se frotta les cercles sur son front, ses joues, son menton et sa gorge. C'était un exercice calmer que sa grand-mère lui avait enseigné. Quand il lui avait demandé pour quoi c'était fait, avait-elle dit, sèchement, "s'occuper des enfants indisciplinés."

Quand il regarda de nouveau, cependant, l'histoire était toujours là, et Hedwige penchait la tête pour le fusiller du regard avec un œil d'or, comme pour dire, "Tu devrais avoir ouvert la lettre quand je te l'ai dit."

James secoua la tête et lit l'article, attentivement. Puis il fendit la lettre qui portait son nom, l'ouvrit et regarda.

_Cher papa:_

_Je sais que tu pourrais avoir vu l'article au moment où tu lis ceci. Je suis désolé. J'ai dit à Hedwig de la livrer aussi vite qu'elle le peut._

_Je ai été enlevé par le ministre, mais je vais bien. J'allais de garder le silence à ce sujet au début, mais j'ai été convaincu par un ami que je voulais passer le mot. Je sais que les journalistes pourraient aller te voir maintenant. Je suis désolé._

_Tu peux leur dire que tu n'en sais pas plus que ce qui est dans l'article._ _Cela pourrait être mieux._

_Je te promets, papa, que je vais bien, et que la vigilance du professeur Snape, ou son absence, n'avait rien à voir avec l'enlèvement._ _Les Limiers ont dit qu'ils étaient du ministère, que j'avais brisé quelques lois en rapport avec utilisation de Fourchelang, et qu'ils voulaient que je vienne avec eux._ _L'un d'eux m'a même assuré que je serais autorisé à y aller avec Snape, puis m'a happé dans les Ténèbres en Transplanant avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher suffisamment._

_Tu m'as manqué, mais j'ai pensé qu'il doit y avoir une raison pour que tu ne m'écrives pas cet été, que tu étais en colère contre moi, ou en colère contre le professeur Snape, et ne souhaitais pas me répondre, je ne sais pas._ _J'espère que tu répondras à cette lettre._ _Je voudrais encore que nous soyions une famille, papa._ _Je me sentais un peu trop oppressé cet été, mais peut-être que nous pourrions essayer de Noël?_

_Avec amour,_

_Harry._

James se rassit et se lâcha un longue, hargneux, soupir. La lettre de Harry divaguait un peu, mais il comportait plusieurs choses que James avait souhaité entendre: qu'il voulait toujours faire partie de la famille, qu'il allait bien, qu'il était désolé pour éventuellement impliquer James, Connor et Remus avec les journalistes.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour distraire James de l'évidence, quelque chose qui aurait dû être évident, même pour Harry.

Snape avait manqué à ses devoirs en tant que gardien. Harry avait été enlevé juste en face de lui, et il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter.

James secoua la tête et se leva. Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps, pas abandonner après une première tentative, mais il avait eu à s'occuper de Connor et de Harry à propos de leur génitrice. Maintenant Connor allait retourner à l'école, et Harry voulait faire partie de la famille à nouveau, et James pouvait se concentrer sur un plus sur son ennemi.

Il alla droit au ministère des Services familiaux et Magiques pour Enfants, pour s'assurer qu'il obtiendrait la garde de son fils.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! S'il vous plaît venez vite!"

Rufus posa attentivement sa tasse de thé du matin, et a regarda Hexing, celui qui était deriière la porte. Puis il se rappela que tout le monde dans le bureau Auror en savait assez pour ne pas le déranger pendant sa tasse de thé du matin, et le plus probable était que cela signifiait, que c'était quelque chose de vraiment urgent.

Prenant sa baguette, il traversa son bureau et ouvrit la porte. Une jeune Auror aux cheveux rose vif et un visage inconnue se tenaient là. Grâce à la chevelure, Rufus la reconnut immédiatement.

"Auror Tonks," dit-il. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Le ministre, monsieur! Il hurle dans son bureau, et parfois sanglote!" Tonks agita ses mains, et dans sa nervosité, fit un pas en arrière, et trébucha sur une chaise. Elle mit rapidement le désordre sur le bureau de l'Auror Mallory, et renversa l'encrier. Rufus ferma les yeux en signe de résignation dtandis que l'encre tombait goutte à goutte sur ses poils. Tonks dit d'un ton plus modéré. "Désolé, monsieur. Mais il semble qu'il souffre, et nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir la porte."

"J'arrive", déclara Rufus, avec un léger grognement, et il ferma son bureau derrière lui. La seule fois où il n'avait pas fait cela, quelqu'un avait volé son thé. Rufus ne pouvait pas permettre aux gens de lui voler son thé.

Il suivit Tonks maussadement dans le bureau, et tout le monde trouva une raison d'être ailleurs. Bien sûr, il semblait que bon nombre des personnes avaient été déjà disparu. Rufus secoua la tête et renifla. Tous à cogner sur la porte du ministre et lui demandant gentiment de les laisser passer?

"Pourquoi personne n'a ouvert la porte avec un sortilège d'explosion?" demanda-t-il à Tonks, comme ils atteignaient les ascenseurs.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard d'admiration terrifiée. «Monsieur? Ce sort est illégal."

"Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas utilisé," murmura Rufus, et il se frotta discrètement la hanche. Il était âgé de près de 60 ans, et un matin avant son thé, peu importe à quel point c'était une matinée lumineuse et chaleureuse, la vieille blessure qui lui avait causé sa boiterie avait éclaté. Les crises ne doivent tout simplement pas se produire avant le thé.

"La porte est, euh, verrouillé avec une sorte de sort qui réagit lorsque nous essayons quelque chose de plus violent qu'un Alohomora." Tonks haussa les épaules, impuissante et, trébuchant comme elle montai dans l'ascenseur, réussit à appuyer sur les boutons de tous les niveaux. "Désolé, monsieur."

"C'est bon", déclara Rufus, et il s'appuya sur le mur de l'ascenseur. La façon la plus douce de se soulager la hanche était de se reposer sur quelque chose, de toute façon.

Quand ils ont attignirent le niveau du bureau de la ministre, Tonks prit la tête, comme si Rufus pourrait ne pas savoir où il était. Rufus marchait -il marchait, il ne boitait pas- après elle, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Il trouva les Aurors regroupées en cercle en face de la porte du ministre, frappant timidement et appelant. Rufus passa devant eux et posa sa baguette sur la porte.

"_Alohomorana_,» murmura-t-il. Ce est une variation du sort d'Ouverture que sa grand-mère Leonora lui avait appris. Elle était né moldue, sans sentiment de fierté sang pur du tout, et avait toujours proclamé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de verrouiller de portes au sein de la famille, ce qui avait conduit à une série d'incidents embarrassants quand le père de Rufus avait seize ans ou plus.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Le volume de bruit augmenta instantanément et de manière terrible. _Il doit y avoir un sort de silence dans le bois de la porte elle-même,_ pensait Rufus, s'affaissant contre le mur derrière et luttant pour ne pas mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Une fois qu'il s'habitua au bruit, cependant, sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouit, et il voulut caqueter comme sa grand-mère.

"-N'AI JAMAIS ETE AUSSI EMBARASSEE DE MA VIE ! JE M'EN IRAIS EN FRANCE SI JE PENSAIS QUE LEUR GOUVERNEMENT ETAIT MEILLEUR ! NON, ATTENDEZ, IL NE POURRAIT PAS ETRE PIRE! JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS COMMENCER A FAIRE MES PAQUETS DES QUE POSSIBLE ! AU MOINS LEUR MINISTRE N'ENLEVE PAS DES ENFANTS INNOCENTS SANS REFELCHIR D'ABORD, JE PENSE! "

Rufus regarda avec amusement la Beuglante qui se déchirait, seulement pour être suivi par une autre de la pile croissante sur le bureau du ministre. Cette voix, Rufus était arrivé à reconnaître, provenait de la réunion dans son bureau hier. Hawthorn Parkinson avait fait une bonne imitation d'indignation, pensa-t-il.

«JE SUIS STUPEFAIT, ABASOURDI ET CONSTERNE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU UN TEL INCIDENT DANS MA VIE, MINISTRE! N'Y A T IL AUCUN DE NOS ENFANS QUI SOIENT EN SECURITE DANS LEURS LITS ? VOUS ENVERREZ VOS LIMIERS A MA FILLE? CE PAUVRE GARCON INNOCENT ! JE PENSE QU'Il EST TEMPS QUE LES SORCIERS DE GRANDE BRETAGNE AIENT UN NOUVEAU MINISTRE !

Fudge se blottit sous son bureau au milieu de tout cela, gémissant doucement.

Rufus se racla la gorge pendant la pause entre la fin de la Beuglante de Parkinson et l'arrivée d'une autre. Fudge le regarda avec espoir.

"C'était un charme de verrouillage compliquée", déclara Rufus, puis il ferma la porte et laissa le charme se réenclencher.

Il se tourna vers son équipe et secoua la tête solennellement. "Dommage que nous ne pouvions pas sauver le pauvre homme, »dit-il. "Nous savons au moins maintenant, que ce n'était que des Beuglantes."

"Mais pourquoi?" demandé Auror Mallory, son joli visage préoccupé. "Je ne comprends pas à propos de quoi chacun d'eux criaient."

"Lisez la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier," lui dit Rufus, et il se dirigea vers son bureau, son humeur plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été sans son thé depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, sachant qu'il allait revenir vers son thé adoré.

_Et après cela, je pourrais commencer à réfléchir._

Quand il revint à son bureau, il y avait une seconde surprise qui l'attendait, outre son thé. Deux de ses gens prirent place avec une troisième personne entre eux, dont la tête se balançait d'un air maussade. Il leva les yeux quand Rufus approcha, et Rufus reconnut Gamaliel Gorgon, l'un des Aurors licenciés que Fudge avait utilisé en temps que ses soi-disant Limiers.

"Crup, je présume?" demanda Rufus avec indulgence.

Gorgon s'affaissa.

"Qu'est-ce qui est très intéressant sur la première page, Mère?" Blaise couvrit un bâillement d'une main. Son fils chéri avait toujours eu ces manières exquises, pensa Arabella Zabini avec émotion. Bien sûr, elle avait été la seule à lui apprendre, et non un de ses maris, ce qui en était probablement la raison. «Je ne savais pas que vous trouviez beaucoup d'intérêt dans la Gazette du Sorcier, normalement."

"Ceci," dit simplement Arabella, et elle lui passa le journal afin qu'il puisse voir. Elle avait déjà lu l'article quatre fois, à chaque passage à la recherche d'un autre sens, et pensait qu'elle les avait tous trouvés. Ses lèvres semblaient figées en permanence sur un sourire ce matin. _Garçon intelligent._

_Et ça fait de cette lettre que je ai reçue hier d'autant plus pathétique._

Blaise cligna des yeux devant le titre et dit : "Putain".

"Blaise," le réprimanda Arabella , en regardant autour de la salle de repos. Elle avait travaillé dur pour trouver tous les plus beaux portraits de sa petite maison. Malheureusement, beaucoup de ces jolis portraits avaient été des sorciers et sorcières de la haute société, et ils se tournaient maintenant vers Blaise d'un air choqué. «Langage».

"Désolé, désolé," murmura son fils, et il retourna à sa lecture. Quand il leva les yeux, ils étaient plissés. "Pensez-vous vraiment, je veux dire, est-ce vraiment arrivé?"

"Au moins une partie de cela est arrivé, mon chéri," dit Arabella. "Après tout, je ne crois pas que ce soit Potter ou Skeeter qui soient assez stupides pour créer une histoire qui pourrait être si facilement réfutée."

Blaise hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants. "Est-ce que cela signifie que nous allons avoir un nouveau ministre?"

"C'est le minimum de ce que cela signifie." Arabella se pencha et embrassa son front. "Maintenant, allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner avec les elfes de maison, et nous en discuterons plus tard quand vous reviendrez. Je ne veux pas que vous vous endormiez à moitié quand nous le ferons."

"Oui, Mère," dit Blaise, avec un petit hochement parfait de sa tête, et il trotta vers les cuisines.

Arabella rit de l'article et se déplaça ensuite vers son bureau. Oui, elle pensait plutôt que répondre à la lettre négativement et avec des regrets était le plus sage.

_Sans compter que je peux avoir quelque chose de moi-même à offrir dans une alliance avec Potter, tandis que cet autre ne ferait de moi qu'un serviteur._

Son regard balayé l'étagère de livres écrits en Fourchelang, puis revint sur le bureau d'écriure, auquel elle s'était assise avec un mouvement de ses mains et un lissage de ses longs cheveux sombres.

C'était un matin où il faisait bon d'être en vie.

"Ils arrivent."

Harry leva les yeux à la déclaration de Draco qui soulignait l'évidence, mais hocha la tête. "Ils arrivent,"répéta-t-il, et il vissa ses yeux sur les carrosses roulants vers les portes devant Poudlard. Sur le côté, les petits bateaux illuminés transportant les premières années glissaient sur le lac.

Les chariots étaient tous tirés par des Sombrals, qui grognèrent et secouèrent leurs ailes quand Harry regarda. Harry les regarda, inquiet à nouveau. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à tous les Sombrals, et soupçonnait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de les aider. Il se demandait ce qu'ils voudraient de lui, quel genre de liberté ils demanderaient.

_Cela dépend probablement de pourquoi ils sont liés, n'est ce pas?_

Eh bien, quelle que la raison soit, elle ne peut pas être pire que les lettres que j'ai reçues.

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas prévu que l'article de Skeeter se traduirait par un flot de lettres pour lui. Il avait eu quelques Beuglantes, l'accusant d'être un problème bon pour l'asile, mais beaucoup moins que ce qu'il pensait qu'il le ferait. Et il y avait d'innombrables effusions de sympathie, des boîtes de Chocogrenouilles, des propositions de l'adopter et de le garder en sécurité, des déclarations d'indignation que le ministre kidnappe ainsi un enfant innocent, des pleurs d'admirations pour sa bravoure, et ainsi de suite. Harry commençait à penser que Skeeter avait trop joué sur son innocence et de sa jeunesse.

Les chariots les avaient à peu près atteint-Harry et Draco se tenaient non loin de l'entrée de l'école – quand Regulus gronda dans sa tête. Harry se retourna tout de suite, faisant un cercle complet et laissant sa baguette tomber dans main de sa manche, où il l'avait cachée, par réflexe. _"Qu'est-ce que ce est?"_

_Mangemort_, gronda Regulus. _Un_. _Arrive à travers un passage secret du château._

Harry sentit ses lèvres se retrousser dans un grognement. Il avait pensé que Dumbledore avait trouvé et scellé tous les défauts dans les sors Anti-Transplanage des salles Poudlard, que Sirius avait déchiré et par où étaient venus les Mangemorts l'an dernier, mais il semblait qu'il en avait manqué un.

Il se tourna vers les voitures à nouveau, puis la vit, Bellatrix Lestrange, riant aux éclats d'un air absurde. Elle se tenait à côté d'un carrosse ouvert, un bras entourant la gorge d'une jolie fille, aux cheveux noirs en robe de Serdaigle. La jeune fille était à bout et luttait pour se faire relâcher, mais Bellatrix marmonna quelque chose, avec un mouvement de sa baguette, et elle s'affaissa.

"Harry!" cria Bellatrix d'une voix fluette et assez folle. "Assassin! Vas-tu me faire face? Ou dois-je avoir tous les bébés?" Elle sourit aux enfants encore dans le carrosse, et ils crièrent de terreur, mélangés avec les cris provenant d'ailleurs. "Je peux les arracher comme des fruits pas encore mûrs, ce qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry avança lentement, ses mains dressées en face de lui. Il sentit Draco bouger à côté de son épaule droite, et ordonna : "reste en arrière." Draco s'arrêta, sans broncher.

Harry fit face à Bellatrix, notant la manière dont elle tenait la fille en otage en face d'elle, alors qu'elle avait un bouclier humain contre la plupart des sortilèges et maléfices que Harry pourrait jeter. Elle était également prudente avec un charme du Bouclier, ajouté à cela. L'esprit de Harry était lancé à toute vitesse, maintenant, rempli de fureur et de dégoût. _Quel genre de tactique est-ce, d'impliquer les enfants dans notre lutte?_

"C'est moi que tu veux , Bellatrix," dit-il. «Je suis le seul que tu veux. Laisse-la partir, et tu pourras m'avoir."

Il entendit Draco laissa échapper un cri de protestation, mais le rire de Bellatrix l'emporta. "Petit garçon," murmura-t-elle. "Harry. Bébé. Je sais exactement comment te faire mal, et laisser ce bébé partir n'en fait pas partie."

Harry attendit, attendit, attendit. Il avait la réponse maintenant, car il ne pensait pas que Bellatrix était bonne en magie sans baguette. Mais il avait besoin de faire bouger sa baguette de la gorge de la jeune fille de Serdaigle, et il avait également besoin de s'assurer qu'elle s'enfuirait, au lieu de juste condamner son otage, comme il le ferait s'il la désarmait simplement. Il décida d'essayer une raillerie. Il renifla. "Et tu penses vraiment que tu peux m'attraper, Bella?" demanda-t-il. «J'ai détruit ton seigneur et ton mari assez facilement. En fait, je n'ai eu qu'à frapper une fois pour les détruire tous les deux."

Bellatrix grogna et sursauta, brandissant sa baguette vers lui.

Harry concentra son attention sur sa main, sa baguette, et il pensa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, obligeant le sort à suivre un seul point.

_Sectumsempra_!

Le sort de coupe de Snape traversa l'air. Harry pouvait sentir la traînée qu'il laissait flamber entre lui et Bellatrix, et eut un moment pour réfléchir que s'il avait mal visé, il trancherait également le cou de la Serdaigle-

Il n'avait pas mal visé.

Le bras droit de Bellatrix explosa dans une fontaine de sang, sa main droite et sa baguette s'envolant. Harry vit la tranche dentelée de l'os coupé glisser sur le moignon qui avait été son poignet droit. Bellatrix cria et recula, folle de douleur, de la fuite de son otage alors qu'elle se déplaçait.

Harry n'hésita pas. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

La jeune fille de Serdaigle se dirigea vers lui, franchit les roues de la voiture, et Harry l'attrapa et la posa doucement sur le sol. Puis il leva les yeux vers Bellatrix, certain qu'elle se retirerait, mais prêt à livrer bataille si elle ne le faisait pas.

Bellatrix regarda en en arrière,vers lui, serrant le reste de son bras droit, et Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle haine pure dans les yeux de quelqu'un avant.

"Mon Seigneur t'auras», murmura-t-elle. "Et je t'aurais."

Puis, là dessus elle transplana.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir excédé et se pencha sur la jeune fille de Serdaigle, entendant Draco venir vers lui pendant qu'il la giflait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et le sort de sommeil de Bellatrix relâcha son emprise sur elle.

« Chut », lui dit doucement Harry quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. « Elle est partie. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête en tremblant et s'assit. «M 'as-tu sauvée ? » chuchota-t-elle, et Harry acquiesça de nouveau. "Merci."

Harry eu le temps de lui offrir un sourire et de s'éloigner d'elle avant que la main de quelqu'un serre fermement son épaule, une main qui l'agrippait juste à côté de l'endroit douloureux, et une voix inconnue lui dit « Qui est-ce, alors ? »


	4. Chapitre 15 : Le vieux dogue

Harry se retourna à cause de la main sur son épaule, fixant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il essaya, automatiquement, de rencontrer les yeux de l'homme, mais ça lui fut étonnamment difficile.

Bien sûr, l'un des yeux était un oeil bleu roulant à l'arrière de son crâne, qui aurait rendu Rogue perplexe sur la façon d'y répondre, pensa Harry. L'autre était sombre, mais perçant, et regardait Harry comme si il le jugeait pour le sort foncé qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Harry sut où il était quand il eut regardé le visage de l'homme et eu vu les cicatrices qui serpentaient sur chaque parcelle de la peau, et le nez qui avait l'air comme si quelqu'un avait pris un marteau et l'avait frappé. Ajoutez à cela une jambe de bois en remplacement de la vraie, et Harry savait qui c'était avec certitude. "Auror Maugrey," dit-il.

La main de l'homme quitta son épaule, et Maugrey laissa échapper un rire rauque, transférant son poids sur sa bonne jambe. « Plus Auror, mon garçon,» dit-il. "Retraité. Et votre nouveau professeur de Défense, à la demande de Dumbledore." Il étudia Harry pendant un moment avec un sourire sinistre, puis dégagea le collier de sa robe loin de son cou. "Et je suppose que c'est juste que vous sachiez ce fait."

Harry cligna des yeux quand il vit la lueur du collier en argent qui était semblable à ceux que les Limiers portaient.

Regulus gronda dans sa tête. _Peut-être qu'il était celui que j'ai senti tout à l'heure, aautre que Bellatrix. Je pense que je dois avoir une connexion quelconque à Voldemort, Harry, mais bon sang ce collier l'est aussi. Peux-tu lui demander de l'enlever?_

Harry cligna des yeux à nouveau et rencontra les yeux de Maugrey ; le bleu avait roulé vers l'avant de son crâne pour le regarder. _Demande-lui toi même_, pensai-je.

"J'ai entendu que vous as eu un peu de problèmes avec d'anciens Aurors qui portaient des colliers comme celui-ci ", déclara Fol oeil d'un ton détaché. "Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, mon garçon. Je suis celui qui les a fait, à l'époque où nous avons dû faire face à des sorciers réellement sombres tous les jours, pas comme Fudge face à un enfants de quatorze ans Fourchelang." cracha-t-il. «Ces « limiers » ont juste copié ma création. Je n'enlève pas le mien, mais je ne suis pas sous le contrôle de Fudge." Il sourit, et son œil tourbillonna sauvagement. "Juste pour que vous le sachiez '."

Harry hocha la tête, puis se tourna et s'agenouilla à nouveau devant la Serdaigle. Il pensait que Fol Oeil avait une autre raison de venir le voir que juste lui parler du collier, mais puisque le professeur avait fini de parler, Harry voulait faire examiner la fille à l'infirmerie.

"Quel est ton nom?" demanda-t-il, comme il l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Harry," gémit Draco.

"Cho Chang," dit la jeune fille, avec un léger sourire. "Et tu es Harry Potter, bien sûr. Pas besoin de demander cela."

"Harry," insista Draco.

Harry mit Cho sur son épaule, elle était plus grande qu'il ne l'était, mais aussi beaucoup plus légère et regarda Draco. "Quoi?"

Draco regardait Cho avec une expression de dégoût intense, _mais_, pensa Harry, _ce n'est rien de_ _bien_ _nouveau_. Draco semblait être jaloux de toute autre personne qui touchait Harry pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. "Le professeur Maugrey ne peut-il pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie?" dit-il. "Je pense que tu devrais ranger les baguettes. Il y avait juste un Mangemort ici, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. "

Harry cligna des yeux. Oui, il l'avait oublié. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait comment il pouvait l'avoir oublié. L'image du bras de Bellatrix explosant avec le sang et l'os était vivante, toute prête à bondir derrière ses yeux.

Il frémit et regarda le professeur Maugrey, qui s'était dirigé vers le désordre sanglant sur le sol. C'était la main et la baguette de Bellatrix. Il les regarda pendant un long moment, puis s'agenouilla avec un grognement et un grincement de sa jambe de bois. Harry regarda avec une fascination morbide tandis qu'il dépliait les doigts de la baguette.

"Je ne veux pas laisser une baguette de Mangemort traîner ici, garçon," dit-il, montrant le long bâton noir à Harry. "Sale affaire. J'ai vu plus d'une d'entre elles être un piège mortel pour les ennemis." Il appela sa propre baguette et l'agita au celle qu'il détenait. "_Inopia_!"

La baguette frissonna une fois, et fut entourée par une cage magique bleue. Harry frissonna. _Peut_-_être qu'elle est maitrise la magie sans baguette, après tout,_ pensa-t-il, _en transplanant après avoir laissé sa baguette ici. Ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre l'a emmenée._

_Ou peut-être que Fol Oeil avait quelque chose à faire avec ça, _suggéra Regulus dans sa tête. _Je ne pense pas que je lui fais confiance, Harry._

_Comme je le disais, dit Harry_, réajustant le poids de Cho sur son épau_le, si tu veux tu peux être celui qui lui demande s'il peut dénuder son bras gauche et te montrer l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres._ _Je crois son histoire sur le collier pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avère qu'elle est fausse._ _Un Limier ne serait pas assez stupide pour porter le collier devant tout le monde, de toute façon._

_On ne sait jamais_, murmura Regulus, mais il se tut obligeamment.

«Désolé pour ça," dit Harry à Cho, comme ils commencaient à marcher vers l'école. Cho se remettait à chaque pas, mais Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont elle respirait. Elle devait avoir au moins un léger choc, d'avoir été soudainement enlevée et utilisée en ant un otage comme ça. «Même avec ce qui a l'habitude de se produire autour de moi, c'était un peu extrême."

«J'ai lu les journaux pendant l'été," lui assura Cho tandis qu'ils franchissaient les marches du perron de Poudlard. «Je pensais que c'était pratiquement une habitude pour toi."

Harry lui lança un regard surpris, et puis ricana quand il vit le sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Pratiquement," accorda-t-il. "Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai jamais vraiment réussi à blesser un Mangemort d'habitude c'est l'inverse."

"C'est bien", déclara Cho. «Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle se tire indemne de m'avoir attaquée."

Harry réévalua la jeune fille comme il l'aidait à boiter dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie (il semblait qu'elle s'était également tordu sa cheville lorsque Bellatrix l'avait jeé au sol). Cho récupérait déjà, la couleur affluant à nouveau à ses joues, sa tête bougeant et une légère grimace de gêne tordant sa bouche lorsqu'elle regardait Harry. Harry supposa qu'elle était plus forte que ce qu'elle en avait l'air.

_Bien sûr, elle joue pour Serdaigle, non?_ Se souvint-il brusquement. Leur Attrapeuse. _Elle devrait être moins délicate que ce dont elle a l 'air._

"Harry."

Harry cligna des yeux et se retourna. Draco était dans le couloir derrière eux, haletant comme si il avait couru pour les rattraper.

"Le professeur Rogue veut te voir maintenant,» dit-il. «Je vais emmener Chang pour le reste du chemin à l'infirmerie."

Il fixa Cho, qui cligna des yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour gagner l'hostilité de Draco. Harry leva les yeux. La jalousie était comme de la vapeur qui montait de Draco, et il aurait parié beaucoup de choses que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour l'éloigner de la jeune fille.

_Il peut se calmer. Personne ne peut devenir un meilleur ami pour moi que lui._

Harry l'aurait ignoré, et aurait refusé d'abandonner Cho, si Draco n'avait pas choisi Rogue comme excuse. Rogue aurait donné de nombreuses retenues à Draco si il avait découvert qu'il avait été utilisé dans une combine comme ça.

Cela signifiait qu'il voulait vraiment voir Harry.

Harry hocha la tête en s'excusant auprès de Cho. "Le professeur Rogue est mon tuteur légal, et je dois faire tout ce qu'il me dit. Si ça ne te dérange pas"

"Pas du tout," lui assura Cho. «Je te l'ai dit, je lis les journaux. Et je pense que c'est merveilleux que le professeur Rogue te cherche. De toute évidence, tu ne peut pas faire confiance au ministère pour faire la démarche juridique approprié pour toi." Elle lui serra la main, en lui donnant un sourire sympathique.

Harry hocha la tête vers elle, avec un sourire en retour. _Au moins il y a quelqu'un dans le monde qui ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue est un gardien inapte_. Il se retourna et trottina en direction des donjons, tandis que Draco prenait place à côté de Cho.

Draco attendit que Harry soit hors de vue et de portée de voix avant de parler. Il avait marché avec Chang, bien sûr, et la jeune fille idiote avait essayé de faire quelques tentatives d'engager la conversation, mais il les ignora. Il devait juste s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Harry puisse les entendre.

Quand il en fut certain, il se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux de Chang. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, mais elle la ferma immédiatement et le regarda avec eles sourcils froncés. "Quel est le problème?" Interrogea-t-elle après un moment.

"Reste loin de lui,» dit Draco doucement. "Restes à l'écart, entends-tu?" C'était une menace plus brutale que celle qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais il pouvait encore voir la façon dont sa tante avait fait face à Harry, et l'élan de fierté et de la terreur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le sort sombre de Harry. C'était une erreur qui avait fait que Harry se sente forcé de défendre la jeune fille Chang comme ça. Il ne voulait pas utiliser de sorts violents; Draco savait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Et ce sort n'était pas seulement violente, il a également été de magie noir. Draco savait, si Harry ne le savait pas, que la sympathie du public sorcier était aussi facile à perdre qu'elle l'était à gagner. Si la rumeur courait qu'il avait fait des sorts sombres, les gens pourraient retourner en arrière pour soutenir le ministre.

Chang haussa les épaules, sans comprendre. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise, Malfoy," dit-elle. «À tout le moins, je lui dois des remerciements pour avoir sauvé ma vie, que je vais lui présenter plus tard formellement. Et il semble que je sait beaucoup de magie. Je n'ai jamais même entendu parler de ce sort, qu'il a utilisé sur la Mangemorte. "Ses yeux noirs brillaient avec la curiosité d'un Serdaigle. "Je pourrais probablement beaucoup apprendre de lui."

"Alors tu as décidé que tu vas lui parler à nouveau?" demanda Draco.

Chang haussa un de ses sourcils. "Je pense que c'est évident."

Draco sortit sa baguette. Chang fit un pas en arrière un clopinant vers en s'appuyant sur une cheville tordue évidemment, mais ne tira pas la sienne. Elle le contempla juste avec fascination tandis que Draco lui sifflait, "je ne veux pas que tu viennes à nouveau près de lui." Encore une fois, il s'était senti obligé d'être franc. Harry avait parlé avec la jeune fille, en lui souriant. Il avais été bien évidemment à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens avec qui Harry était à l'aise . Draco ne voulait pas que le cercle s'élargisse davantage.

Chang ne recula pas, à la grande fureur de Draco. Elle le regarda simplement avec la tête sur le côté, la peau autour de ses yeux tendu dans un froncement de sourcils, comme si elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

"Promets-moi," murmura Draco, un des petits maléfices désagréables que son père lui avait enseigné sur le bout des lèvres.

"Je pense que tu devrais parler à Harry à propos de ça ", déclara Chang calmement, ne bougeant pas. "Après tout, a-t-il l'habitude de te laisser choisir ses amis pour lui? Il n'y avait rien dans les journaux à propos de cela."

La fureur de Draco grandit. Ses paroles l'avaient forcé à penser à ce qu'avait dit hier soir Rogue, sur le fait qu'il agissait irrationnellement. Il ne voulait _pas_ penser au fait qu'il agissait de manière irrationnelle. Il était le seul qui connaissait la profondeur réelle de son amour pour Harry, et cela voulait dire qu'il était le seul qui avait le droit de prendre des décisions là-dessus.

"Je veux dire ça, Chang," dit-il, luttant pour prendre un ton qui ferai définitivement fuir la jeune fille. "Reste loin de lui."

La jeune fille leva les yeux. "Vas-tu m'aider à aller à l'infirmerie ou non?"

Draco l'étudia. Elle évitait ses yeux maintenant, et faisait de petites grimaces bizarres à cause de la douleur comme elle sautillait, essayant évidemment d'éviter de mettre son poids sur sa cheville. Draco nota qu'elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle resterait loin de Harry.

_Eh bien, elle ne avait pas dit qu'elle le ferait pas, non plus._ Draco était calme, pour l'instant, et capable de ranger sa baguette et de l'aider, pour dire à Harry qu'il l'avait fait, plus tard. Si elle traînait à nouveau près de lui, il lui lancerait un maléfice sans remords.

"Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur?" Demanda Harry, entrant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Rogue. En fait, il fut choqué que Rogue était toujours là. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit au Festin de Répartition maintenant, supervisant l'arrivée des nouveaux Serpentard dans sa maison. Mais peut-être que la fête du Choixpeau avait été retardée par l'attaque de Mangemorts. Harry n'aurait pas remis en doute le don de Dumbledore pour s'assurer que tout le monde se soit calmé et profite correctement de la nourriture et de la répartition, peut-être avec quelques compulsions.

"Oui," dit Rogue, sa voix calme. Il regardait un chaudron bouillonnant, plein d'une potion clair que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. «Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as utilisé le sort que tu as utilisé contre Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry grimaça. Il ne pensait vraiment pas son tuteur était en colère. Il avait l'air fatigué, ce qui était pire. «C'était le meilleur auquel je pouvais penser," répondit-il honnêtement. "Je pensais qu'elle pourrait résister à un _Expelliarmus_, et je voulais causer assez de dégâts pour qu'elle se retirer du champ de façon permanente." Il haussa les épaules. "Faire partir sa baguette derrière elle était juste un bonus."

Rogue se retourna. Harry cligna des yeux. Je ne avais jamais vu cette expression particulière sur le visage de son tuteur avant, un peu comme si Snape l'avait vu tomber d'une falaise, puis qu'un vent l'avait fait léviter pour le remonter. C'était une heureuse coïncidence, mais on ne pouvait pas compter sur le fait qu'elle se reproduise.

«Monsieur?" Murmura Harry.

Rogue traversa la pièce vers lui et baissa les yeux sur son visage. Harry regarda en arrière, le cou tordu pour le faire.

«J'ai accepté que tu es en danger 'à chaque instant, malgré tout ce que tu penses de moi," commença tranquillement Snape. «J'ai accepté beaucoup de ces dangers contre lesquels je ne peux rien. Je ne peux que m'assurer que tu sache les sorts et les défenses que tu dois connaître car tu pourrais en avoir besoin pour survivre.

"Mais il y a un danger que je peux m'assurer que tu ne le vive pas, Harry, parce que j'étais dans le vif du sujet à partir du moment où j'avais dix-sept ans, jusque quand j'avais dix-neuf."

Harry cligna des yeux. «Quand vous faisiez partie des Mangemorts, monsieur?"

Rogue baissa la tête comme si on l'avait frappé. «Quand j'étais volontiers un Mangemort," acquiesca-t-il. "J'avais l'habitude de lancer des sorts sombres avant tout autre sorte. J'ai frappé avec le même genre de motivation que toi avec Bellatrix ce soir, que je devais m'assurer que j'avais tué ou blessé mes ennemis Pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me faire de mal. Oh, je me suis dit je me battais pour protéger des innocents, de sorte qu'aucun enfant de sang-pur n'aurait jamais à subir le moindre dommage causé par des Moldus, mais au final, c'était juste une excuse ".

Harry déglutit. "Monsieur," dit-il la voix chancelante, "Je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous soucier que je devienne un Mangemort."

"C'est la seule chose que je ne craindrai jamais de toi,» dit Snape, la voix sèche pendant un moment. Ensuite, il se calma à nouveau, de ce ton qui était effrayante en soi, parce que Harry n'avait jamais entendu Rogue parler ainsi. "Mais je pense que j'ai besoin de m'occuper de toi quand tu utilise des sorts sombres, parfois violent, comme des solutions à tes problèmes. Tu es puissant, Harry. Tu aurais pu faire beaucoup de choses à Bellatrix autre que lui couper la main. Pourquoi as-tu choisi celui ci au lieu d'autre chose? "

Harry secoua la tête. «Je-Ne sait pas. Ca me semblait évident une fois que j'y avais pensé. Parce que sa douleur, la faisant battre en retraite, et la rendant inoffensive pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pourtant elle a transplané, donc peut-être je n'ai pas été si offensif. "

Rogue acquiesça de nouveau. "Nous avons tous des capacités que nous cachons," dit-il, comme si il rêvait. Harry retint son souffle. Rogue parlait rarement de son époque entre les Mangemorts. "Ca pourrait bien être l'un de ceux Bellatrix, qu'elle maitrise la magie sans baguette, ou au moins la possibilité de transplaner sans le sortilège. Il y a quelques autres fois où ça s'est passé." Il regarda à nouveau Harry, et ses yeux brillaient, lumineux et nettes à présent. "Si tu utilise des sorts noirs et que tu étudies la magie noire, et pas seulement la défense contre eux, alors tu le feras avec moi. Tu es encore moins expérimenté avec la magie offensive que avec les autres types, Harry. Tu pourrais avoir dérapé ce soir et tu aurais tranché la jeune fille, et si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas guérie à temps, elle saigné à mort. Et avec la magie noire d'hier ... »Snape secoua la tête. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire combien c'était dangereux."

Harry grimaça. "Oui."

"va à la fête,» dit Snape, toujours tranquillement. «Je serai là dans quelques instants. Et rappelle-toi, Harry. Avec la magie noire plutôt que tout autre type, tu dois la connaitre et la comprendre avant de l'utiliser, et non après."

Harry baissa la tête, puis sortit du bureau. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter et s'appuyer sur le mur. Il trembla.

_Je n'y pensait vraiment pas, si? J'ai juste tendu la main et choisi ce sort, puis l'ait envoyé sur la main de Bellatrix. Rogue a raison. Il ya des choses moins dangereuses que j'aurais pu faire, à la fois pour moi et pour ceux autour de moi._

_Si je suis imprudent avec la magie noire de la même façon dont je l'étais avec ma vie l'année dernière, puis je vais finir par me blesser non seulement moi-même, mais aussi d'autres personnes._

_Je ne veux jamais être comme ça._

Il se ressaisit, redressa les épaules, et se rendit à la fête, reconnaissant pour les voix qui bavardaient la table des Serpentard et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Draco tandis qu'il glissait dans le siège à côté de lui.

"Harry!"

Harry se retourna, avec un sourire sur son visage, comme Connor passa sous le bras de Ron et se précipita vers lui. Lui et Draco étaient sur leur chemin pour le petit déjeuner, et Harry pouvait sentir son ami trépigner avec impatience à côté de lui, mais il pourrait certainement lui accorder quelques instants pour saluer son frère. Il lui avait sourit à travers le Grand Hall la nuit dernière, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'éclipser. Tous les Serpentard voulaient lui parler de son été, de son enlèvement, de son utilisation du sortilège noir et de ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver Cho etc.

Connor l'étreint, et Harry fut un peu surpris de constater qu'ils étaient à la même hauteur maintenant. Aussi les cheveux de Connor avaient poussé un peu plus sauvagement, comme stil essayait de ressembler plus Harry, et découvert sa cicatrice en forme de coeur que Harry avait vu à une courte distance et l'examina d'un œil critique.

"Tu vas le faire,"dit-il enfin "Je suppose que Rogue a été correctement nourrit?"

Harry leva les yeux, mais sourit. Il se disait que Connor et James devaient penser que Rogue l'avait nourrir avec de la saleté et des toiles d'araignée, ou peut-être uniquement James et il pensait qu'il avait donné cette impression à son frère. ".. Oui, bien Pas aussi bien que les repas à Lux Aeterna, peut-être, mais plus intéressant Nous mangeons pendant que nous parlons potions: parfois."

Connor fronça le nez. "Harry, essayes de ne pas m'ennuyer à mort avant même d'arriver en classe, d'accord?" Il se retourna et Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, ignorant la tentative de deux Draco le repousser et l'antipathie rapide et croissante entre Ron et Draco. "Lux Aeterna était ennuyeux sans toi," avoua-t-il dans un murmure. «Papa et Remus ont essayé, mais il y a seulement le duel pour s'occuper, ça devient ennuyeux même avec la lecture et Remus:.. on faisait parfois des Duels »

"Près de la pleine lune?" Demanda Harry. Ils étaient près de l'endroit où ils auraient à se séparer pour aller à leurs tables de la Chambre, mais il décida, brusquement, qu'il voulais s'asseoir avec son frère ce matin, la coutume n'avait qu'à se faire mettre. Il n'y avait aucune règle réelle à ce que quelqu'un de la maison Serpentard ne pourrait pas manger à la table de Gryffondor, il voulait donc rester avec Connor avec un clin d'œil aux différentes autres personnes assises là, écoutant ce que Connor lui disait.

"Eh bien, oui, plus d'une fois, bien sûr." Connor empila ses assiettes avec des crêpes et les mit sur le plateau de Harry, qui l'imita dans une moindre mesure. Dernièrement, il lui semblait qu'il avait plus faim qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu dans sa vie, pensa Harry faiblement. "Mais, parfois je m'assois et je revis les souvenirs de la Première Guerre et je pense à Sirius disant qu'il voulait être vivant pour aider à me former, que c'est la seule façon pour moi de gagner une meilleure compréhension de certains des sorts." Connor grimaça. "Remus pense qu'il aurait voulu que je sois en grand deuil pour lui la moitié du temps, et que je rie la moitié du temps pour l'aider à guérir de son chagrin."

Harry étouffa son irritation sur ce que Remus exigeait de Connor. Remus n'avait probablement même pas réalisé ce qu'il lui demandait. Et ce ne était pas la faute de Connor si il n'était pas le genre de personne à se morfondre au fond de son lit pendant des semaines et refuser de manger quand il était en deuil quelqu'un. "Cela a l'air ennuyeux," accorda-t-il entre deux bouchées de crêpes. "J'ai été soulagé d'entendre que tu étais rentré à la maison directement après la Coupe du Monde. As-tu subi des blessures quand la foule a commencé à courir?"

Connor secoua la tête, le regardant légèrement amusé. "Cette malédiction _Vent Maudit a _réveillé les instincts protecteurs de papa. Je pense que ça l'a renvoyé quinze ans en arrière, lorsqu'il était un Auror. Il m'a attrapé, courut au Portoloin plus proche, et nous a emmené tout de suite. Heureusement, nous sommes allés à Lux Aeterna et pas ailleurs ".

Harry acquiesça. «Je pensais que quelque chose comme ça aurait pu se passer, mais je n'étais pas sûr."

"Harry, que fais-tu?"

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Draco, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus indigné que ce qu'il le devrait, étant donné que Harry n'avait pas disparu de sa vue ou qu'il n'avait pas lutté contre un Mangemorts ce matin. "Je prends le petit déjeuner," dit-il.

"Avec _eux_?" Draco le regardait comme si la table de Gryffondor était pleine de veracrasse.

Harry intercepta un début de mouvement du coin de l'œil, et tourna la tête. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient assis quelques sièges plus loin de Connor, et s'étaient tourné pour regarder Draco. Une lueur spéculative s'était allumée dans leurs yeux. Harry grimaça. "Euh, Draco," dit-il, "certains d'entre eux sont mes amis, aussi, et beaucoup d'entre eux sont les amis de Connor. Oui, je voulais prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux."

Draco croisa les bras. "Eh bien, je ne veux pas que tu prenne le petit déjeuner avec eux."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna, prenant une bouchée des crêpes. C'était mieux de juste ignorer Draco quand il était comme ça. Je oublierait ça bientôt, surtout quand il verrait comment Harry était impressionné par son comportement enfantin.

La main de Draco attrapa soudainement son épaule. "Allez, Harry, » siffla-t-il à son oreille, l'air furieux. "Revenons à la table Serpentard, qui est la maison et à laquelle nous appartenons."

"Harry n'appartient pas seulement à là-bas," intervint Connor. "Nous avons tous lu les journaux, Malfoy. Harry s'est précipité vers le danger à la Coupe du Monde pour sauver tout le monde. Je pense que c'est sacrément Gryffondor."

Il regarda le long de la table. Surpris, Harry suivit son regard, et vit d'autres personnes hochant la tête, ou au moins ne le regardant pas comme si elles étaient en désaccord catégorique. Son œil accrocha Neville Londubat qui lui décocha un sourire timide.

"Ouais," dit-il, assez fort pour que quelques gens se tournent vers lui. Il toussa et reprit. "Ouais! Harry était courageux, et je pense que cela signifie qu'il peut s'asseoir ici si il veut." Il tressailli alors un insant, comme si il s'attendait à être attaqué par une troupe de lions enragés, mais Hermione, levant les yeux de son livre pour le moment, hocha fermement hoché la tête.

"Oui, il peut», dit-elle. "Et je veux en savoir plus sur la malédiction du Vent Maudit, Harry, et ce que tu as fait pour la contrer."

Harry se détendit. Avoir une discussion sur ce qu'il avait fait avec ce Rosier était juste la chose dont il avais besoin pour garder les souvenirs de ce qui s'était vraiment passé à la baie. "Eh bien, la malédiction Vent Mauvais affecte l'esprit, donc il y a quelques manières de le combattre. J'ai utilisé le sort du Ventus sur Draco. Ca a effacé ses pensées avec un vent de mes propres pensées, parce que j'avais résisté au sort. Mais tu dois directement regarder la personne à qui tu veux le lancer dans les yeux, alors bien sûr c'est d'une utilité limitée avec un grand nombre de personnes. L'autre solution est_ Finite Incantatem_, mais- "

Draco saisi brusquement son épaule et l'attira brusquement. Harry relâcha sa fourchette et le plateau pour le temps de les poser sur la table, mais sa cuillère vola à travers la pièce et frappa quelqu'un d'autre sur la tête, provoquant un cri de surprise.

Ses muscles se tendirent et Harry appela sa magie, se libéra de l'emprise de Draco avec un coup sec. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" rugit-il, se redressant et en lissant à sa robe là où Draco il l'avait frappé.

"Nous allons manger à la table de Serpentard,» dit Draco. «Je n'aime pas être ici."

"Eh bien, TOI va t'asseoir à la table de Serpentard." Harry dû se battre pour contrôler sa colère. Draco avait toujours été trop protecteur envers lui, mais, en ce cas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait une attitude protectrice sur lui. Les Gryffondors étaient parfaitement agréable. "Je te rejoins pour le déjeuner, je te le promets."

"Oh, le pauvre petit Draco ne se sent pas à l'aise à la table de Gryffondor?" chantonna brusquement l'un des jumeaux Weasley. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons très bien nous occuper de lui."

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir les jumeaux font motions jetant quelque chose, les poignets claquant en des mouvements inconnus. Deux petits objets volèrent vers Draco, explosant à ses pieds. Des traînées de fumée écarlate s'élevèrent dans l'air s'enroulèrent autour Draco, le cachant entièrement un instant.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, la plupart des gens regardèrent et a commencèrent à rire aux éclats. Harry pouvait même entendre des ricanements et des gloussements provenant de la table de Serpentard.

Draco avait maintenant les cheveux dans les tons rouge et or de Gryffondor. Sa cravate était rayé avec les mêmes couleurs, avec un lion caracolant au milieu, ce qui marchait et rugissait de manière réaliste. Ses robes étaient devenues or dans la moitié supérieure, écarlate dans le fond, et semblaient être couvertes dans les étoiles, de la façon dont ils brillaient.

Harry secoua la tête. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment magiquement des génies. Harry aurait pu réaliser cet effet sur lui, peut-être, mais il aurait eu besoin de savoir combiner des dizaines de petits sorts pour le faire.

Les jumeaux étaient à moitié effondrés sur la table, tellement ils riaient fort. Même Connor les avait rejoint, même si Harry pensait que qu'il aurait essayé de résister, pour l'amour de son frère. Neville avait cligné des yeux, mais à part ça, le seul à la table de Gryffondor qui ne riait pas était Harry.

Draco resta un moment au même endroit, le visage rouge d'avoir été humilié par les Gryffondor, puis il pivota et sortit de la salle.

Harry essaya de trouver en lui-même qu'il se sentait désolé pour Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas. Draco l'avait cherché. C'était une chose de se plaindre et de gémir et de médire sur les Gryffondor – même si tout le reste de la maison Serpentard l'avait fait, à un moment ou un autre, mais il avait fait bien plus qu'eux quand Harry avait accepté de prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Harry leva les yeux et retourna à ses crêpes, en espérant que les enchantements des jumeaux s'estomperaient bientôt.

"Harry?"

Harry cligna des yeux et se retourna. Il avait été tellement occupé à regarder Draco et les résultats de la farce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué une petite délégation se rapprochant de lui depuis la table Serdaigle. Cho était en tête de celle-ci, mais derrière elle il y avait deux filles que Harry connaissait vaguement avant ses années, Padma Patil, et Luna. Harry sourit à Luna, qui lui retourna son sourire, quoique un peu rêveur.

"Salut, Cho," dit Harry. "Ta cheville est guérie?"

"Madame Pomfresh m'a guéri en un instant, je te remercie», déclara Cho. "Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour me sauver la vie." Elle inclina la tête et lui tendit un plateau d'argent que Harry avait pris dans la confusion. Il l'étudia. Il était rond, avec un modèle de ce qu'il supposait être des fleurs sur les côtés. Il n'avait jamais rien vu qui ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à cela dont il pouvait se rappeler.

«Ma famille s'est consacrée à la lumière pendant des générations", déclara solanellement Cho, et elle prit un petit objet de Padma. "Cela ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas reconnaître la vieille magie du sacrifice et de la dette de la vie. Nous choisissons simplement un autre moyen de le reconnaître que le sang."

Elle prit l'objet du centre du plateau. C'était un plat, Harry vit également de l'argent, avec ses côtés travaillés comme des pétales. En outre, il était vide, mais il frissonnait en sentant la magie ancienne qui venait du plat. Harry le soupesa attentivement. Ce n'était vraiment pas beaucoup plus lourd que le plat l'avait été tout seul, et il admira l'artisanat.

«J'ai choisi de rembourser ma dette avec l'eau et l'air, la terre et le feu," continua Cho, tout à fait sereine, comme elle prenait un pichet à Luna. Elle se retourna de nouveau, et Harry pour la première fois réalisa qu'elle portait une barrette d'argent dans ses longs cheveux noirs, formée de la même fleur que sur le plat lui-même. "Métal de la terre, forgé à l'aide du feu et de l'eau qui est tombé du ciel." Avec précaution, elle versa le contenu de la cruche dans le plat.

Harry vit que ce était l'eau de pluie, de l'argent et que ça tremblait. Cela atterrit dans le plat et ondula pendant un moment, puis ça se tint complètement immobile.

Cho tendit la main vers l'épingle, le bol et l'eau, et chuchota, "_Memento Vitae_".

Les trois objets se mirent très vite à briller d'une lumière blanche si brillante que Harry devait se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'il put voir à nouveau, ils étaient devenus un bracelet argent, tranchant avec un motif de fleurs de trompette, et d'une couleur changeante, comme l'eau de pluie. Harry la souleva et la fixa.

"Je vous remercie-," dit-il.

«Je te dois la vie", déclara Cho tout simplement. "C'est un rappel de celui-ci. Si jamais tu es en danger, touche le bracelet et répète _Memento vitae_. Je vais l'entendre, ou un membre de ma famille si je ne peux pas vous aider, et nous viendrai." Elle fixa les yeux sombres sur le visage de Harry, et attendit d'entendre ce qu'il dirait.

Harry hocha la tête et mit le bracelet autour de son poignet. "Je vous remercie. Je vais leporter avec fierté."

Cho s'inclina une fois, puis tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle, Padma et Luna le suivant. Harry se retourna et se rassit, clignant des yeux, à la table de Gryffondor.

"Tu devrais m'apprendre des rituels,» dit brusquement Hermione, brisant le silence. "Il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas!"

Harry, soulagé, rejoint le rire collectif.

Rogue plissa les yeux comme il faisait son chemin jusque la première classe. Il avais vu Draco mettre la pression sur Harry, et il compris, probablement beaucoup mieux que le garçon l'avait fait.

Il ne serait pas intelligent d'utiliser des retenues, soir pour donner plus de temps à Draco pour avoir une vie en dehors de Harry, ou tout simplement pour séparer les garçons. Il devrait donner quelque chose à Draco pour occuper son temps libre, quelque chose de spécial et de personnel qui pourrait répondre à ses intérêts.

Un certain livre de Potions, attendant patiemment sur le plateau dans son bureau, contenait la réponse.


	5. Chapter 16 : Scorpions de Glace

« -Et _reste_ _dehors _! »

Harry tressaillit et s'écarta de la porte de la chambre des garçons de quatrième année, en secouant la tête. Draco le regarda une fois de plus, toujours choqué par les cheveux rouge et or (personne n'avait réussi à inverser l'enchantement des jumeaux, et Rogue avait donné une retenue à Draco pour avoir éclater et hurler à propos de ça en cours de Double Potions, et il avait alors claqué la porte). Cela résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Harry.

« Surpris, Potter? »

Harry regarda derrière lui. Blaise Zabini était à moitié avachi dans l'un des grands canapés verts confortables de la salle commune, son livre de Sortilège calé sur ses genoux.

« Un peu, oui », dit catégoriquement Harry, se laissant tomber dans la chaise en face de Blaise. « Et d'un certain nombre de choses. »

Blaise sourit et mit un doigt dans la page de son livre. « Allez, alors, Potter. Dis moi tout à propos de ça. » Il passa une main derrière son oreille et agita les doigts. « Personne n'a jamais dit que je n'écoutais pas attentivement. »

_Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment cherché à m'écouter, avant, _pensa Harry, et il regarda à nouveau la pore fermée. C'était probablement seulement la spectaculaire explosion de Draco qui avait gagné l'attention du membre le plus indifférent des jeunes années de la maison Serpentard.

Harry haussa les épaules. Draco, sans doute, était actuellement vautré sur le lit le plus loin des quatre lits de la chambre et la mine renfrognée regardant le plafond avec les mains croisées derrière la tête, n'allait pas lui donner de réponse. Si Blaise le faisait, Harry pourrait oublier sa conduite généralement irritante et condescendante.

« Très bien. Première question », dit Harry en approchant son visage de Blaise. « Pourquoi est-ce que Draco est tellement en colère contre moi ? J'ai essayé d'inverser l'enchantement, et je lui ai dit ce que le bracelet de Cho voulait dire quand il me l'a demandé. »

Blaise fit claquer sa langue. « Mais tu ne l'as pas fait _assez_ _rapidement_, Potter. Et tu n'as pas fait ce que lui aurait vraiment voulu._ Les Malefoy ont l'habitude d'être heureux, tu sais_. »

« Et je me questionne à ce propos, aussi. » Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux de frustration. « Je dois avoir fait une grosse erreur avec lui, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce que c'était. Il allait très bien, il y a quelque jours... » Il réalisa juste à temps que révéler à Blaise sa réunion avec ses alliés serait une erreur tactique. Il n'avait rencontré la mère de Blaise qu'une fois, la nuit de Walpurgis au printemps, et il n'avait encore aucune raison de penser qu'elle serait intéressée par une alliance. Il continua sa phrase aussi naturellement que possible. « ...Quand il m'a vu après l'attaque du ministre. Et depuis ce moment, nous avons été ensemble à chaque instant, sauf quand il s'est enfui au petit-déjeuner et que je suis allé voir le professeur Rogue hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait le tracasser. »

« Tu ne lui a pas accordé autant d'attention que lui ne l'a fait, bien sûr, » dit Blaise, assis dans le canapé, et regardant Harry comme s'il était un idiot. « Te serais-tu allé s'asseoir avec ton frère l'année dernière ? »

« Mon frère était un idiot la plupart de l'année dernière », déclara Harry. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il se sentait mieux, d'être capable d'admettre la bêtise de Connor l'an dernier.

« Donc, tu ne l'aurais pas fait », rétorqua Blaise.

« Non. »

Blaise hocha la tête. « Donc Draco pourrait penser qu'il te perdrait pour d'autres amis. » Il tendit une main devant lui et s'avança. « Et puis tu ne l'as pas suivi lorsqu'il a quitté la grande salle. »

« Il avait fait une chose stupide, » dit Harry, catégorique. « Et je voulais rester et parler avec Connor et les autres Gryffondor. »

« Je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait quelque chose comme ça, » déclara Blaise. « Et ça n'aurait pas été diplomatique de courir en laissant Chang plantée là alors qu'elle s'approchait de toi pour t'offrir un cadeau formel. Donc, je suis d'accord à ce sujet. »

Harry aussi les sourcils. « Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je demande de l'aide, Blaise. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Je suppose que ça dépend si tu penses comme un Malefoy ou non. » Blaise baissa son manuel de Sortilèges et croisa les mains derrière la tête. _Il va en profiter, _réalisa Harry. Bien sûr, Blaise avait souvent dit qu'il appréciait la douleur des autres il avait même pris Soin aux Créature Magiques essentiellement pour profiter des moments où l'un des animaux de Hagrid échappait de son contrôle et blessait quelqu'un d'autre. « Selon Draco, tu aurais du le suivre immédiatement. Les Malefoy utilisent tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Qulelqu'un qui s'intéresse à s'allier avec des Familles de la Lumière dirait que tu as fait ce que tu devais avec Chang. Ton frère aurait probablement dit que tu devrais passer du temps avec lui. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Que penses-_tu_, Harry ? »

Harry pencha la tête. _Rappelles-toi, il est le fils d'un mage Noir, mais aussi d'une sorcière encore neutre._ _Et il te teste maintenant._

Harry avait remarqué les regards que les autres Serpetards lui avaient jeté depuis qu'il était retourné dans la salle Commune hier. La plupart d'entre eux étaient obliques ou furtifs, et certains d'entre eux étaient accompagnées de sourires et d'autres par un froncement de sourcil, mais la seule chose qui leur était commune était de le soupeser et de le mesurer. Harry savait que certaines de leurs familles étaient sombres et n'avaient pas pris de parti, en tout cas certains ne s'étaient pas encore déclarés. Certains étaient des enfants de Mangemorts. Harry avait à se rappeler des affiliations de chaque membre de la Maison de Serpentard avec qui il parlait, en particulier quelqu'un comme Blaise, qu'il ne connaissait pas bien.

Heureusement, sa mère l'avait formé pour ce genre de situation.

« Je pense que j'aurais fait exactement ce que j'ai fait, » dit Harry. « Car c'était ce que j'ai fait, et que je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes que je les aime ou non. »

Le visage de Blaise se détendit en un petit sourire. « Je peux au moins apprécier cette habilité », dit-il.

Harry secoua la tête, et résista à la tentation de dire que c'était juste la vérité, pas de l'intelligence. _Laisse tes ennemis penser qu'ils en savent plus sur toi que ce qu'ils savent vraiment, et combler les lacunes de leurs propres inventions._ Cette pensée était venu avec la voix de sa mère, son intonation, et il mit de côté la douleur, également. « Très bien. Donc Draco doit rester un facteur négligeable, pour l'instant. Deuxième question, alors, ou un ensemble de questions. Où est Greg ? »

Le visage de Blaise se crispa, puis toute expression déserta son visage. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Harry renifla. « C'est vrai que je ne passe pas du tout beaucoup de temps avec Greg ou Vince, mais je peux remarquer quand l'un d'eux est _absent_, Blaise. Je _sais_ qu'il ne viendra pas à Poudlard, cette année. _Pourquoi _? »

Blaise agita ses mains sur ses genoux pendant un moment. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que tu t'es crispé lorsque je te l'ai demandé. »

Blaise marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui était probablement une malédiction. Puis il dit : « Regard Harry. » Harry cligna des yeux à l'évocation soudaine de son prénom, puis réalisa qu'il l'avait sans doute dit pour le jeter au dépourvu. « Je le sais. C'est vrai. Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle personne ne t'en a parlé. » Il leva les yeux. « raisons politiques. »

Harry se détendit, offrant même un sourire. « J'espère que j'ai montré que je suis très ouvert à une alliance avec des mages noirs et des sorcières.

« Oui, » dit Blaise. « Et cela aide. Mais tu es aussi le frère du garçon qui a survécu, et le sang est plus fort que les actions ou les serment s pour un grand nombre de familles plus anciennes. » Il se pencha en arrière sur le canapé et ferma légèrement les yeux en baissant la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Harry, nous savons que tu es de ton propre côté, de nombreuses façons, mais nous savons aussi quel côté tu ne pourrais jamais, jamais défendre. Nous ne sommes pas stupides. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Harry pour faire le lien, par la suite.

_Voldemort. Les Mangemorts. Le père de Greg est un mangemort, et seulement effacé à l'évocation du nom de Lucius Malefoy._

_Son père l'a fait retirer de l'école juste pour qu'il ne dorme pas dans le même dortoir que le frère du Garçon Qui A Survécu. Ou peut-être qu'il veut juste le faire sortir de la guerre. Mais de toute façon, c'est la seule raison plausible pour laquelle personne autour de moi n'en parlerait._

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Blaise. Le garçon se donnait un look cool, mais sous la surface, il y avait énormément de points communs entre son regard et celui d'un lièvre pris au piège. De toute façon il avait raison, il avait beaucoup à craindre des deux côtés.

Harry lui décocha un sourire sinistre. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, » dit-il. « Je sais ce que tu veux me dire. Et je ne dirai à personne que tu me l'as dit. »

Blaise relâcha sa tension, peu à peu. « Merci Potter, » murmura-t-il. « De quelqu'un d'autre, je demanderai ce qu'il veut, mais de ta part... je te crois quand tu le dis simplement, tu sais ? » Il avait l'air légèrement dégoûté de lui-même.

« Je souhaiterai que d'autres personnes le sachent, » murmura Harry, avec un coup d'oeil vers la porte de leur chambre, puis se leva. Au moins son cartable était encore dans la salle Commune, où il s'était installé pour les Charmes cet après-midi. Il pouvait aussi bien commencer, à la fois ses devoirs normaux où pourrait facilement faire semblant d'être moyen et ses recherches en Potions avancées que Rogue lui avait demandé d'éudier pour améliorer sa propre version de la potion calmante. Il _devait_ y avoir un moyen, même si vingt années de recherche n'avaient pas abouti.

Draco était couché sur son lit et ruinait.

Non, il était couché sur son lit et _bouillonnait_. L'autre mot semblait trop commun, trop calme, pour sa grande et écrasante rage.

Cela n'avait pas été une bonne journée. Après la débâcle du petit-déjeuner, il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas inverser l'enchantement des jumeaux en fait, en essayant seulement ses cheveux et sa robe écarlate avaient commencé à rayonner d'une aura or. Puis il avait croisé Harry comme ils allaient tous les deux en Potions, et Harry avait refusé de s'excuser pour s'être assis à la table des Gryffondor, et avait montré son bracelet de sa dette de vie de cette salope de Chang, et totalement échoué à comprendre pourquoi Draco était si bouleversé par lui. Draco lui avait crié dessus, comme c'était dans son droit, et Rogue lui avait donné une retenue.

Ensuite, les enchantements n'améliorèrent pas le reste de sa journée. Quand Draco rentrai à la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry l'avait suivi. Au début, ça avait été gratifiant, mais il lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour rendre Draco si bouleversé. Draco l'avait sorti de la pièce et verrouillé la porte afin qu'il puisse être seul.

Et pour couronner le tout, il pensait comme il jetait un regard à l'horloge, qu'il serait maintenant en retard à la retenue de Rogue, s'il ne se pressait pas.

Se mettant sur ses pieds avec un gémissement, Draco ouvrit la porte et sortit en trombe, donnant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui osaient le regarder. Il avait essayé de changer de robes, mais avait constaté que l'enchantement des jumeaux était en quelque sorte ancré à sa peau, pas à ses vêtements les nouvelles robes venaient d'acquérir les tons rouge et or, aussi, er une nouvelle cravate du lion. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses cheveux.

Et Harry avait disparu, aussi, au lieu d'être là pour soutenir Draco.

Ce n'était pas _juste_.

Draco piétina le sol devant le bureau de Rogue, et frappa fermement la porte, avant de croiser les bras, attendant.

Rogue ouvrit la porte. Il regarda Draco avec le même regard profondément désintéressé qu'il avait eu , en Potions, comme si rien de ce que Draco disait ou faisait ne pouvait avoir une quelconque valeur, et dit « Vous êtes en retard de deux minutes. Entrez. »

Draco pénétra à l'intérieur puis se retourna sur son professeur qui fermait la porte. Rogue connaissait tout de même certaines vérités incontestables sur lui, comme, entre autre, ses sentiments pour Harry. Il pouvait les nier, mais il les connaissait , et ça le rendait capable de crier ceci à Harry. Il ne blessa pas non plus Draco quand il dit sèchement : « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour les Weasley ? » cria-t-il en agitant les bras. « Deux d'entre eux ont jeté un sort à un de tes Serpentard en plein milieu de la grande Salle, et tu ne leur as même pas retiré cinq points ! »

Rogue le regardait simplement, la tête d'un côté, le corps de l'autre. _Quelque chose_ glissait simplement vers Draco il n'avait jamais vu son professeur si dénué de mouvement. Cela lui rappelait les fois où il avait vu son père, une ou deux fois.

Quand il était assis dans son bureau, contemplant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

Draco déglutit et fit un pas en arrière. La bulle indignée dans laquelle il s'était enfermé toute la journée venait de disparaître, et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce avec quelqu'un d'infiniment plus dangereux que Rogue l'avait jamais été. La rage de Rogue avait toujours été faible, il n'avait presque jamais élevé la voix, mais maintenant il faisait également froid dans le dos.

« Je ne vais pas enlever de points, » commença enfin Rogue, après cinq autres minutes de silence durant lesquelles Draco pouvait très clairement entendre le son de son rythme cardiaque, « alors que les Weasley ont rendu un service à l'école en réprimandant _l'idiotie_ d'un de mes Serpentard. » L'intonation qu'il avait mise sur ce mot était glacée il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour ça. Draco sentit ses joues pâlir de peur, plutôt que de rougir. « Non, Draco, tu dois apprendre mieux. _Tu_ _apprendras mieux. Je vais m'occuper de ton instruction moi même_. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » murmura Draco.

Rogue fit en pas en avant en glissant, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un vol plané, pas comme ce que Draco avait toujours pensé du mouvement de son professeur durant toutes ces années. Au lieu de cela, il avait simplement disparu d'un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre et il semblait, tout à coup,beaucoup plus proche de Draco. Draco lutta nerveusement contre son envie de battre en retraite, mais il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre l'envie de déglutir. Rogue l'étudiait d'un regard noir, les yeux morts, plats, de la façon dont une araignée pourrait d'après Draco regardait une mouche sur sa toile.

« Ton comportement embarrasse notre maison, » dit Rogue. « Ton obsession t'affaiblit. Ton insouciance pourrait mettre Harry en danger. Pour ces raisons, et d'autres, _je vais faire en sorte que tu changes, Draco. »_

Il se détourna brusquement et sortit de la salle, par une porte rarement utilisée que Draco savait conduire à sa bibliothèque de livres qu'il ne voulait pas que les étudiants voient durant leurs retenues. Draco se tenait là, hébété, clignant des yeux un instant, puis le suivit.

Rogue avait déjà pris un livre sur l'étagère, et le jeta sournoisement à Draco. Draco l'attrapa et le regarda fixement.

_Medicamenta Meatus Verus, _lit-il. L'esprit de Draco traduit le titre sans y penser. _Potions de la juste voie._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il, regardant Rogue. Il avait pensé à certains potions interdites ou livres de magie Noire, quand Rogue avait déclaré qu'il allait changer le comportement de Draco, mais il ne reconnaissait pas ce titres, alors qu'il connaissait tous les célèbres.

« Un test », dit Rogue. « Et un lien. Et un projet pour toi, pour te faire sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle tu insistes pour te mettre, vers la lumière. » Sa bouche s'étira avec quelque chose de trop froid et de trop faible pour être appelé un sourire. « Ou dans les vraies ténèbres, si tu préfères penser de cette façon. »

Comme il avait mis un moment à enregistrer les paroles de Rogue, Draco sentit ensuite la magie du livre. Elle chantait sous ses doigts, avec une puissance qui le regardait clairement et qui était consciente de lui, mais n'allait que ronronner jusqu'à ce que Draco l'ouvre.

Il l'ouvrit.

Draco regarda avec un étonnement terrifié que ses doigts parcouraient les pages, les faisant tourner, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur une page en particulier.

Cela sentait- juste au moment où ses doigts s'abattirent sur cette page, la puissance avait bondit, et la magie ronronnait désormais assez fort pour faire trembler le livre. Draco regarda le titre de la potion.

Il sentit son visage rougir, mais secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible, cette potion n'existe pas, » murmura-t-il. « Elle ne peut pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Rogue avait maintenant avancé jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur Draco.

« Parce que sinon, mon père l'aurait trouvée. » Draco fixa la page, et sentit une vieille blessure se rouvrir. « Il était furieux quand j'ai eu dix ans et que je n'avais pas encore montré de signe assez identique à sa propre magie pour être son héritier magique. » Draco pouvait encore entendre les paroles de son père, criant, la seule fois où il avait jamais vu Lucius perdre le contrôle. Il ya eu un héritier magique dans la lignée des Malefoy depuis treize générations, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet soit la magie de Draco était assez ressemblante à celle de Lucius pour recevoir les aptitudes et les connaissances de Lucius sur son lit de mort, soit elle ne l'était pas, et Draco serait le dernier. Lucius s'était rabattu sur une manifestation tardive ans les années qui suivraient, mais n'avait jamais tout à fait renoncé, bien que Draco savait que ses espoirs sombraient un peu plus chaque année. « Je-ce n'est pas- il aurait eu connaissance de cette potion si elle était réelle. C'est un canular, ce truc. » Il se retourna pour regarder Rogue, les yeux plissés, son cerveau libéré de ce brouillard pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de Harry. « Pourquoi jouez-vous à ça avec moi ? »

Rogue le regarda dans les yeux durant un long moment. Draco sentit son visage se serrer. Puis il hocha fermement la tête.

« C'est vrai, je te le promets, » dit Rogue. « Quant à savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas largement plus connue ? L'auteur de ce livre en particulier était un brillant Maitre des Potions, mais n'était pas considéré comme tel par ses collègues, parce qu'il n'atteignait pas ses résultats de manière traditionnelle. Dans l'amertume et avec l'idée de vengeance, il a écrit ses plus belles découvertes et les a caché loin du monde. Mon- héritage absent était chanceux de trouver ce livre. »

Draco regarda la potion pendant un long moment. Puis il dit : « Monsieur ? L'avez-vous utilisé ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu. » Rogue semblait complètement impassible. « La potion s'appuie sur la pureté du sang ainsi que sur les sympathies de la magie. Ma mère était une sang-pur. Mon père était un Moldu. »

Draco sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas deviné, bien qu'il s'en soit douté, dans le fond de son esprit, que Rogue ne venait pas d'une quelconque lignée sans-pur non-établie. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de famille du nom de Rogue. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que- eh bien, que le sang de Rogue avait été entaché _récemment_.

Il regarda Rogue. Rogue le regarda en retour.

Draco se rappela, brusquement, que Rogue, souillé ou non, était un puissant sorcier, le troisième plus puissant de l'école, après Dumbledore et Harry, et également un Légillimens. Draco n'était pas sûr de ce que Rogue avait appris de lui en le regardant dans les yeux, mais il ne voulut plus croiser son regard.

Ses mains serrèrent le livre, et la recette de la potion. Il froissa la page, et la lissa, frénétiquement. Déjà, il pouvait sentir une nouvelle ambition dévorante s'emparer de lui.

_Cette potion... si cette potion pouvait me laisser ramener un des fantômes de l'un de me ancêtres qui avait des points communs avec ma magie, alors je pourrais devenir un héritier magique des Malefoy. Pas celui de mon père, mais quand même un héritier de notre famille._

Et cela ouvrirait des horizons inespérés à Draco, auxquels il n'aurait pas pu prétendre si il avait atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans sans manifester de sympathie avec la magie de Lucius, et son père n'aurait pas pu nier l'évidence. Il aurait été exclu de la plupart des réunions officielles de l'alliance. Il ne serait pas considéré comme un partenaire potentiel par certains sang-purs, en Europe et ailleurs. Il serait incapable de faire la formation magique qu'il voulait faire.

Il pourrait être considéré comme un partenaire indigne par un sorcier ou une sorcière puissante.

Il regarda Snape, sans croiser directement ses yeux. « Il faudra beaucoup de recherches, » murmura-t-il.

Rogue hocha la tête. « Rechercher dans les archives de ta famille, dans ta propre magie, dans la magie de tes ancêtres, pour apprendre qui pourrait être le plus proche de toi, » dit-il. « Rechercher dans les dossiers de naissance et de mariage, pour s'assurer que l'ancêtre que tu as choisis est e sang-pur. Rechercher les premiers stades de nécromancie, pour pouvoir invoquer le fantôme toi-même. Je sais. La potion m'a fallu deux ans à faire quand j'ai juste voulu savoir ce qui se passerait. »

Draco souffla. « Je vais l'atteindre d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire », dit-il. « Je vous le promets professeur Rogue. »

« Bien, » dit Rogue, l'air toujours impassible. « Je voudrais revoir mon livre. »

Draco fit demi-tour et se précipita hors de la salle, le livre serré contre son cœur. Son cerveau semblait net, clair, tourbillonnant de toutes sortes d'idées sur quels sujets il aimerait étudier à la bibliothèque. Son imagination lui dépeignait clairement de nouvelles photos de l'avenir. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter de rire à haute voix.

_Il avait quelque chose à faire._

Rogue regarda Draco partir, la tête penchée. Il se sentait aussi calme que le masque qu'il avait présenté à l'enfant. Son esprit était ailleurs. Harry ou Dumbledore pourraient regarder la surface de ses pensées, mais cette surface était organisée, laissant uniquement ses pensées sur la recherche de potions ou de moyens pour que Harry survive mieux que dans la train à des Mangemorts.

Bien sûr, ils le verraient. La véritable agitations de ses pensées était bien en dessous de la surface, à un niveau qu'il n'avait atteint qu'une fois. Au cours de l'année où il espionnait Voldemort pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait vécu à ce niveau, où la détermination et la connaissance claire et absolue de ce à quoi l'échec conduirait était imparable.

Là, il s'était rendu entièrement froid.

Il se souvint des premières leçons de sa mère, mais ferma les yeux. A bien des égards, sa mère avait été comme Lily Potter, à la différence près qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné des leçons pour causer des dommages à son cerveau mais pour le rendre très, très amer.

_Les Ténèbres sont venus avant la Lumière. Les Sorciers Sombres disent tous cela, Severus. Mais ils oublient toute la vérité. Il y a avait une chose avant l'obscurité. Le froid est venu avant même l'obscurité._

_Lorsque tu dois survivre, va vers la froideur, pas vers la chaleur. Cela te sauvera la vie._

Et il l'avait fait, cela l'avait gardé en vie. Et maintenant, il devait le faire de nouveau, car il avait réalisé que l'enlèvement de Harry voulait dire quel genre de tempête Harry appelait, et ce que l'obsession de Draco était et ce que cela _signifiait_.

Cette froideur les sauveraient tous les trois, et tous ceux qu'il était nécessaire de sauver, parce que les bonnes personnes ne faisaient pas ce qu'elles étaient censées faire.

Rogue rentra dans son bureau. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans l'obscurité, étincelantes roues de glace, nées et élevées dans les flocons de neige et les glaçons, brillants et tourbillonnants, tourbillonnants.

_Medicamenta Meatus Verus _était en effet un livre très précieux, un que sa mère avait acquis par un de ses moyens introuvables, et Rogue avait dit à Draco la vérité sur son auteur. Méprisée des autres maitres des Potions, Mélissa Prince avait écrit toutes ses connaissances puis n'avait jamais cherché à publier son livre pour obtenir l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Mais elle avait également travaillé à un enchantement dans le livre lui-même, ce qui lui avait coûté la vie, et qui s'était rendu dans toutes les copies du livre qui avait été faite, à la main ou à la magie. Le livre choisissait la bonne potion pour la personne qui le détenait, le droit chemin. Et une fois que cette personne avait commencé à faire toutes les recherches nécessaires, une obligation se lierait à son esprit et à sa volonté, ne le laissant pas abandonner le projet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terminé. C'était la façon dont Mélissa Prince s'assurait que son héritage vivrait.

La potion qu'il avait choisi quand Rogue l'avait utilisé l'avait laissé voir son âme. Depuis lors, il avait vécu sans illusion sur lui-même. Il avait été plutôt effrayant au premier abord, mais c'était nécessaire, et c'était une autre des choses qui l'avaient laissé survivre.

Draco suivrait le chemin de cette potion, celle que Rogue avait pensé que le livre choisirait pour le garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'achève. Et il augmenterait ses pouvoirs et sa propre vie. Le garçon avait mentionné un intérêt envers l'histoire. Rogue pensait que lorsqu'il découvrirait l'histoire de sa propre famille ce serait très, très intéressant.

Le fait qu'il avait voulu jeter une contrainte sur le garçon n'était pas quelque chose que Harry aurait fait, ni Dumbledore et peut-être pas quelque chose que Draco aurait voulu si Rogue lui en avait parlé.

Rogue, le froid disparu, ne se souciait de rien. Personne d'autre ne voyait quel mal l'obsession de Draco pourrait accomplir. Alors Rogue avait fait quelque chose à ce sujet. Personne d'autre ne le ferait. En outre le garçon revenait tout juste d'une contrainte, comme Rogue l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait regardé dans l'esprit de Draco que le frère de Harry avait mis sur lui l'année dernière. Cela s'était enfoncé profondément dans l'esprit de Draco et faisait maintenant presque partie du tissu de ses pensées, incapable d'être arrachée sans causer des dommages considérables à sa santé mentale. Que la contrainte lui fasse penser à ses sentiments pour lui, en permanence, était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles il était particulièrement en colère contre lui. Répondant à une contrainte avec une contrainte, la seconde le conduirait finalement à la liberté, c'était quelque chose à laquelle Rogue tenait.

Quant à Harry...

Les yeux de Rogue rétrécirent. Il avait vu, de l'ombre, comment Harry avait jeté le _Sectumsempra_ sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'était pas intervenu. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Sa nouvelle colère, froide, insistait pour u'il garde un oeil sur le garçon pour voir comment il gérait la situation, et il avait vu. Puis il avait parlé avec lui, après.

Il avait paniqué. Il avait tenté de protéger le garçon de tout danger possible. _Ce_ n'était pas possible.

Donc, il ne devait pas non plus paniquer. Il ferait ce qui était nécessaire, à la place : former Harry.

Et passer à l'offensive.

Rogue se tourna. Dans le coin de son bureau, trois potions mijotaient, toutes nouvelles, crées par lui. L'une était de couleur claire, une d'une colère blanc sale épaisse et parcheminée, une jaune et rouge éclairée par une bougie flottante sur un nénuphar à la surfcae.

Rogue plissa les yeux vers eles, et une satisfaction tranquille se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'au dessous-loin en dessous- un froid glacial le mordait comme un scorpion de glace.

_J'ai fini de jouer à ces jeux._

Harry essaya d'étirer son cou pour voir ce que Harry lisait. Sans levers les yeux, Draco éloigna le livre de celui-ci.

Harry soupira et posa son toast, n'ayant pas faim. Il n'avait pas vraiment senti la fin depuis le début du petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, et Harry était encore nerveux à cause de Fol Oeil, sa réputation de haït la magie noire, et son collier d'argent.

Bien sûr, la vraie source de sa tension était Draco.

Draco lui avait peu parlé durant cette semaine, Oh, parfois, il donnait un regard accusateur à Harry (comme quand Harry avait finalement trouvé la combinaison de sorts qui le débarrassait de la coloration ridicule des jumeaux), et parfois était entré dans une discussion animée sur lle cours du mystérieux secret chut-chut dont les professeur parlaient entre eux dans le couloir. Mais surtout, il était réservé, et hochait les épaules quand Harry tentait de lui parler.

Il dégôutait Harry de sa nourriture.

Il regarda, morose, le plafond alors que les hiboux portant le courrier arrivaient, puis cligna des yeux. Un hibou était effectivement venu sur sa table, avec quelque chose pour lui. Il attrapa son bras tendu, et sentit le léger miroitement d'une toile, trop furtif pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il fronça les sourcils. Il devrait enquêter sur les liens de hiboux un jour.

Il tira la lette de la ficelle, et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture du directeur.

_Harry,_

_J'aimerais que vous veniez me voir demain soir à 8 heure. Il est grand temps que nous discutions de ce que vous étant _vates _pourrait signifier. Mon mot de passe est tarte à la mélasse._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, pas certain que le Directeur soit sérieux, mais il reçut un coup d'oeil qui ne pétillait pas et qui ne faisait pas de fausses promesses en retour. Harry inclina la tête, et donna un peu de son toast à la chouette. Il ne faisait rien de bien en ce moment de toute façon.

Encore une fois, son regard revint vers Draco. C'était stupide, mais il se sentait comme s'il lui manquait un membre quand Draco était si loin, même si c'était seulement pas l'esprit.

_Maintenant c'est idiot,_ pensa Harry avec dérision, et il se prépara pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il entra en salle de défense. Tout autre professeur qu'il avait déjà eu dans cette matière là, en essayant de s'installer sans donner l'impression de s'installer, avait donné à la pièce et au bureau des allures douteuses. Lockhart avait déjà mis des photographies sur le mur le premier jour, en train de cligner des yeux et de sourire aux étudiants. Rémus avait mis en place des illusions. Même Quirrell avait au moins essayé d'avoir l'air mystérieux, même si ses mains tremblantes, son bégaiement, et le turban ridicule derrière lequel Voldemort cachait à l'arrière de sa tête avaient sérieusement dénigré cette image.

Foel Oeil n'était nulle part en vue.

« Penses-tu qu'il s'est enfui quand il a entendu qu'il avait à t'enseigner ? » murmura Draco derrière lui.

Harry, reconnaissant que Draco lui parle encore, même si c'était pour le taquiner, se retourna et haussa un sourcil. « Ou peut-être à cause de toi. »

« Mais tu es plus puissant, et tu as arrêté les Limiers, » souligna Draco, comme il prenait un siège et sortait son livre. Harry essaya à nouveau de voir le titre sur la couverture, mais Draco la dissimula habilement. Il rencontra les yeux de Harry, et sa voix devint aiguë. « Je pense que t'enseigner suffirait à effrayer quelqu'un. Parfois, tu es aveugle à ce qui est juste en face de ton visage. »

Harry plissa les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Ils étaient sur le point de passer de la taquinerie aux vrais arguments, et la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait donner — qui inclurait la capture de Lucius sur sa scène de crime par Maugrey — blesserait trop Draco.

A cet instant, il remarqua une faible lueur devant le bureau, preuve d'un sortilège de Déillusion. Harry se tendit et fit appel à sa magie, mais attendit. Cela pourrait être une menace, mais cela pourrait aussi être une farce.

Pendant que la première étudiante commençait à se détendre et à sa plaindre de leur professeur, Moody se révéla devant leurs yeux, se débarrassant du sort de Désillusion et se pencha sur son bureau. La jeune fille qui s'était plainte, Susan Bones de Poufsouffle, s'évanouit rapidement, glissant par terre avec un bruit sourd. Harry grimaça et garda un œil sur Moody pendant qu'il se précipitait sur elle pour l'examiner. Elle semblait aller bien.

« Vous voyez cela ? » gronda Moody, allant et venant en boitant difficilement avec ses jambe de bois. « J'étais dans la salle tout ce temps, et personne ne m' a remarqué. » Penddant un instant, son œil alla sur Harry, mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il revint vers Susan, qui commençait à s'asseoir. « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » rugit Moody, provoquant un cri de la jeune fille, puis son évanouissement à nouveau. Cette fois, deux de ses amis l'attrapèrent et la remirent sur son siège.

Moody se retourna à nouveau vers le bureau. Harry pouvait voir la lueur du collier d'argent autour de son cou, et la flasque à sa hanche qu'il disait contenir sa « boisson préférée ». Il s'assit avec la baguette pointée sur Harry.

_Je n'ai pas confiance en lui,_ gronda Regulus dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi pas ?_ Demanda Harry, mais en voyant le regard farouche et le visage marqué le regarder avec la baguette pointant sur son visage, il pouvait voir pourquoi.

_Il utilise trop sa réputation,_ déclara Regulus. _Il agit trop comme Moody._

_Il surjoue ?_

_Non, il est trop bon pour ça. Il agit trop comme Moody, _répéta Regulus.

Regulus, on ne peut pas agir trop comme soi-même.

Si, on peut. Tu l'as fait quand tu étais encore à idolâtrer ce frère impossible qu'est le tien.

« Mr Potter, » grogna Moody, attirant son attention. « Pensez vous être compétent dans les arts Noirs ? »

Harry pouvait sentir l'attention de la classe qui l'épinglait comme un papillon sur un tableau de liège. Zacharias Smith en particulier avait le regard brûlant. Harry se rappela tout à coup, que sa famille était de la Lumière. Ce fait en particulier n'avait jamais compté auparavant. Maintenant si.

_Je vais devoir faire attention aux allégeances des familles de tous les Serpentards,_ pensa-t-il, et il répondit à Moody.

« Quelle définition donnez vous aux Arts Noirs, monsieur ? »

Moody tapota sa baguette sur sa jambe de bois. « Arrêtez d'esquiver et répondez à la question, Potter. » aboya-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas si je ne sais pas de quelle définition vous parlez. » dit Harry. Il sentait sa peau broncher et ramper sous les regards. Oui, il s'était également attiré beaucoup de regards le jour après l'article de Skeeter, mais il l'avait prévu et avait pu le manipuler. A présent, c'était inattendu, et tout à fait importun.

« Vous esquivez comme un Mangemort, » remarqua Moody, boitant un pas de plus. « Êtes-vous un Mangemort, Potter ? »

Harry leva le bras gauche, ne quittant pas du regard les yeux de Moody, et l'inclina de telle sorte que sa robe glissa, révélant son avant-bras gauche vierge.

Moody renifla. « Très bien, vous n'avez pas de Marque de Ténèbres, mais pouvez-vous _prouver_ que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ? »

« Je ne prouve pas, » dit Harry. Cela lui rappelait de force son interrogatoire avec Fudge, quand l'homme avait refusé de reconnaître la logique même. « Vous ne pouvez pas prouvez le contraire. Si quelqu'un m'accuse d'être un Mangemort, il doit avoir une preuve. » Il se pencha en avant. « Comment voulez-vous prouver que j'en suis un, professeur Maugrey ? »

« L'utilisation des Arts Sombre parle pour elle-même, je pense. » Moody le regardait encore fixement, sans aucune trace d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Mais beaucoup de gens utilisent la Magie Noire, » dit Harry, et il ouvrit des yeux larges et innocents, la voix essoufflée. Il ne voulait pas exposer ça, mais d'autre part, il ne voulait pas se faire harceler constamment par Moody, soit toute une année scolaire. Mieux valait le stopper maintenant, et durement. _Et regardes, Snape, je n'utilise même pas de Magie Noire pour le faire !_ « Je sais que vous avez utilisé la Magie Noire quand vous vouliez capturer des Mangemorts, Auror Moody. Il y a des rumeurs sur le fait que vous avez utilisé un _Imperio_ sur quelques-uns d'entre eux qui ont catégoriquement refusé de coopérer, et le ministère vous a accordé une autorisation spéciale pour l'utiliser. Pourtant, c'est toujours de la Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ? » Il cligna des yeux de offrit à Moody l'expression candide d'un enfant. « Ou alors une autorisation du Ministère peut changer la nature de la Magie ? »

Zacharias Smith riait. Les yeux de Moody se déplacèrent brièvement sur lui, puis revinrent sur Harry, reposant sur lui avec une intensité sauvage.

_Il te hait, _dit Regulus.

_Tu peux donc lire dans son esprit ?_

_Non, mais je peux le lire sur son visage. Il te hait, Harry._

_Ou, il déteste les Forces du Mal, et déteste le fait qu'un étudiant puisse marcher librement autour de Poudlard après les avoir pratiqué. _Harry étudia le visage de Moody et son collier._ Tu es celui qui m'a dit que Rosier était fou, pour me dire que je devais me méfier de Moody, qui ne cédera jamais à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

Il y avait une longue pause. Puis, alors même que Regulus soupir, Moody déclara : « C'est bien, Potter. Cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Harry cligna des yeux. «Quoi, Monsieur ? »

Moody le salua de la tête, puis se retourna pour faire face à nouveau au reste de la classe. « Vigilance constante ! »cria-t-il. « Vous devez être prêts à une attaque à tout moment, qu'elle soit magique, physique ou verbale. Potter était prêt pour cette attaque. Le reste d'entre vous devrait l'être, aussi. » Il fit beaucoup de pas en avant. « Smith, si vous me disiez ce qui était si drôle au sujet de la déclaration de M. Potter ? »

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir tremblant.

Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, dit Regulus dans sa tête.

Oui, j'ai compris, pensa Harry, exaspéré, et il se rassit pour regarder Moody attaquer d'aures étudiants. Sa méthode d'enseignement, si elle était ce qu'elle semblait être, n'était pas vraiment plus brutal que celle de Snape, à la différence près que la voix de Snape était généralement plus faible quand il le faisait.

Si c'était uniquement ça.

Il était vrai que quelques Poufsouffle lançaient des regards nerveux à Harry quand Moody leur tournait le dos, mais Harry leur faisait assez confiance. Justin, Ernis et Hannah étaient de bonne nature. Susan le connaissait moins bien, mais ses amis pourraient l'empêcher de penser du mal de lui. Zacharias était – eh bien, pas un ami, pas vraiment, mais logique, sceptique et enclin à attaquer toute sorte de choses, ce qui incluait la méthode d'enseignement de Moody, avec une énergie féroce. Si le plan de Moody était d'effrayer Harry, il ne marcherait pas avec lui.

_Et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'espère._

_Je me demande si il pourrait avoir un rapporta avec la recherche de Voldemort,_ dit brusquement Regulus.

Harry cligna des yeux. _Quoi ?_

_Trouver Voldemort,_ dit Regulus, comme s'il trouvait que Harry était stupide. _Ils le recherchent dans la forêt noire en ce moment. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps. Il sait qu'ils sont proches, mais ils ne l'ont pas encoure trouvé._

Harry se décomposa lentement, cependant, quand Moody le regarda, il fit mine qu'il cherchait son livre._ Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Regulus s'arrêta brusquement de parler._ Euh..._

Harry trempa sa plume dans son encrier et attendit.

_Je, euh, je, heu... j'ai une connexion avec l'ancienne forme de Voldemort, encore, depuis qu'il m'a torturé il y a longtemps,_ déclara Regulus_. Je, euh. J'ai suivi cela occasionnellement en essayant de savoir ce qu'il faisait ?_

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et résista à la tentation de le maudire à haute voix.Connor lui avait appris à se maîtriser, l'été dernier._ Est-ce que c'était là, les moments où je ne pouvais pas te parler ?_

_Euh, certains d'entre eux ?_

_Harry siffla._

_Tu ne comprends pas ! _Pleura brusquement Regulus._ Je me sens si inutile, si impuissant, sans corps, et tu as entendu Dumbledore l'année dernière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a beaucoup de mal à reconnaître les liens passifs dans son esprit, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais utiliser le mien, et l'exploiter, et jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas beaucoup appris, mais-_

_Si tu me laissais juste dire à Narcissa à propos des quartiers et les abaisser pour elle, alors tu aurais ton corps à nouveau !_

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ici, _bouda Regulus.

Harry se retenait de lancer l'encrier dans la pièce, mais c'était de très peu._ Promets moi que tu n'exploiteras plus ta connexion avec Voldemort._

Regulus était parti.

Harry résista à la tentation de se mettre la tête dans les mains et de gémir, car Moody avait de nouveau un œil sur lui.

« Tarte à la mélasse », dit Harry à la gargouille devant le bureau du directeur, et elle s'écarta. Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier mobile. Il y a seulement quelques mois, il se serait senti profondément intimidé et nerveux, et aurait voulu que Rogue soit avec lui.

C'était avant, et à présent c'était maintenant, et il était profondément impatient de demander ce que dans le monde Dumbledore pouvait _désirer_.

L'escalier le laissa devant la porte du directeur. Harry toqua à la porte, et le temps que Dumbledore réponde, il attendit Regulus. Cela ne servait à rien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été en mesure de détecter la connexion réelle que Regulus avait utilisé pour atteindre son esprit,il savait seulement quand il était là ou non, et il n'avait aucun moyen de rappeler le stupide frère de Sirius.

« Entrez »

Harry poussa la porte et s'arrêta, clignant des yeux. Le bureau de Dumbledore avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, il y a des mois. Le perchoir de Fumseck était toujours à sa place, et l'épée de Gryffondor accrochée au mur dans une vitrine, mais les étagères étaient à présent remplies de livres à la place de dispositifs d'argent différents. Dumbledore avait plusieurs armoires fermées à clé le long des murs à présent, mais l'une d'elles, pleine de Pensines, était ouverte. Le bureau de Dulbledore avait été chargé d'une seule grosse Pensine, le liquide argent scintillant près des bords et s'échappant presque de la cuvette.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui alors qu'il examinait l'armoire à Pensine, son visage portant un masque de calme. « Ah, mon cher enfant, entrez. »

« Nous devions discuter de ce qu'être un _vates_ signifie, » dit Harry, sentant qu'il devait établir la raison pour laquelle il était là. Il avait dit à Snape où il allait, et avait récolté un long repart impénétrable des yeux d'onyx, avant que Snape lui donne la permission. Puis il s'était retourné vers les trois potions bouillonnant dans les chaudrons à l'arrière de la salle, dont aucun n'avait été reconnu par Harry. L'étrangeté de Snape, comme Draco, le dégoûtait légèrement de sa nourriture. « Monsieur, » ajouta-t-il, quand il constata que le regard de Dumbledore était posé sur lui un peu trop lourdement.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. «Oui. Avez vous entendu parler de la maladie de Parkinson Falco, Harry ? »

Harry, pris par surprise, cligna des yeux pendant un moment, puis dit : « Oui. Il était directeur de Poudlard, à un moment, et a essayé de négocier avec les créatures magiques, mais a été blessé par elles à cause de ça. Il a également essayé d'être un _vates_. »

« Il l'a fait, » dit simplement Dumbledore. Il couvrit la Pensine d'une main, la tournant de sorte que Harry ne pouvait voir qu'une partie du titre sculpté sur elle. Avec Falco Parkinson, cela disait. « Et il a été mon mentor. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Je pensais qu'il vivait avant votre temps, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Il a vécu beaucoup plus longtemps qu'on le croit généralement. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Harry. »

Harry prit une chaise devant le bureau, regardant avec une fascination mêlée de méfiance la Pensine. Il voulait voir c qu'il y avait dedans, mais d'autre part, Dumbledore avait utilisé une Pensine avant de le duper.

« Il s'intéressait à tout concernant un _vates_, jeune homme, quand il a senti le pouvoir monter en lui, » dit Dumbledore, tapotant le bord de la pensine avec un seul doigt. Cela fit le song d'une sonnerie. « Vous comprenez qu'un vates doit être un puissant sorcier, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sinon il n'aurait pas la puissance nécessaire pour briser les toiles, » répondit Harry.

Dumbledore grimaça. « Ah, oui. C'est quelque chose sur lequel j'ai pensé que vous vous tromperiez. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai inventé, monsieur. C'est quelque chose que Dobby et Fumseck m'ont dit. »

Dumbledore sourit tristement. «Je ne peux pas parler pour Fumseck. Je crois qu'il est une créature du plus grand bien, Harry, et je souhaiterai qu'il soit encore avec moi. Mais pour les elfes de maison... ils ont été asservis pendant très, très longtemps, Harry. Ne croyez-vous pas que l'un d'entre eux serait au-dessus du mensonge, s'il réussissait à avoir la force d'esprit pour le faire, afin de gagner sa liberté ? »

Harry détestait la petite graine de doute qui montait en lui. Il essaya de l'écraser avant qu'elle ne fleurisse. « Si vous pensez qu'un sorcier puissant doit être _vates_ pour une autre raison, Monsieur, alors montrez-moi laquelle c'est. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et retira sa main du haut de la Pensine. « Nous allons entrez à l'intérieur ensemble, Harry, de sorte que vous n'ayez pas à craindre de sortilège de ma part. »

Harry se pencha en avant et posa la tête sur la surface de la Pensine, juste à temps pour voir que la barbe de Dumbledore était descendue à côté de lui. Puis le liquide d'argent se referma sur lui, et le retourna environ deux fois, le roula, et il se retrouva dans une petite prairie.

La prairie était au fond d'un creux, une place que la terre avait modelé comme deux mains jointes. Harry se retrouva à respirer plus profondément, comme pour prendre le parfum de l'air, mais il savait que ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir. L'air autour de lui brillait faiblement, avec un éclat que Harry n'avait vu que dans l'eau, et les fleurs étaient une espèce qu'il n'avait jamais étudié, si brillantes et écarlates qu'elles éclipsaient le soleil . Puis, une petite chanson faible sembla venir de leur côté.

Harry se retourna et vit un homme qui devait être le jeune Dumbledore, vu les robes ridicules qu'il portait, debout à côté d'un sorcier beaucoup plus vieux. Il rayonnait d'une telle puissance que Harry comprenait,, d'où l'éclat, le parfum et la chanson dans l'air venaient. C'était un seigneur de Lumière d'une force considérable.

Le visage de Falco Parkinson était creusé de lignes complexes, certaines d'entre elles n'étant pas des rides à l'aspect naturel pour Harry. Il se penchait sur un bâton de bois de chêne blanc, et ses robes étaient recouvertes d'étincelants sceaux d'argent que Harry supposait être des lettres, mais pas celles qu'il connaissait. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert perçant, ses cheveux de l'argenté des sceaux, et coulaient à peu près jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il parlait d'un voix mélodieuse qui ajoutait à la chanson de l'air. Hary s'avança afin d'écouter.

« … C'est pourquoi être vates est difficile, Albus, pourquoi tant d'entre nous ne peuvent pas le faire. Nous continuons à essayer de trouver un moyen de contourner la solution ultime pour faciliter les relations entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques, mais il n'y a pas d'autre voie. »

« Est-ce la solution, monsieur ? » la voix de Dumbledore était douce et respectueuse. Harry cligna des yeux. Il savait, bien sûr, que Dumbledore avait été différent quand il était plus jeune, mais étrangement, de le voir et de l'entendre ainsi le ramenait à autrefois avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Le sacrifice de la magie. » Falco déplaça un bras et l'une des fleurs roses tourbillonna du sol jusqu'à l'air. Ses racines s'étendirent jusqu'à se lier autour du bras du Seigneur de la Lumière, et elle commença à chanter. Falco avait l'air triste. « Une telle puissance que j'utilise en ce moment, pour faire en sorte que cette petite fleur chante et se développe ailleurs que dans le sol, pourrait être utilisée pour contenter les licornes, leur donner un cadeau qui ferait que la perte de leur liberté ne serait rien. Mais en le leur donnant, je sacrifierait une partie de ma magie, comme si je coupais l'un de mes membres. Et elle ne reviendrait jamais à moi. »

Harry cligna des yeux, et se sentit étourdi. Il vit le visage du jeune Dumbledore qui avait probablement ressenti la même chose.

« Et c'est pourquoi de si nombreux sorciers _vates_ ont échoué ? » haleta-t-il.

« Cela l'est. » Falco Parkinson tourna la tête et fixa Dumbledore de ses yeux perçants. « Ils ont essayé de briser leurs toiles, et bien sûr, rien d'autre que le chaos et la destruction en ont résulté. Ils ont essayé d'utiliser la magie pour contraindre les sorciers de libérer les créatures magiques, et sont devenus les Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Ils ont essayé de faire autre chose que de renoncer à leurs propres magies. Et qui peut les blâmer ? Quel sorcier voudrait faire cela ? » Son regard revint à la fleur, l'expression triste. « Et même alors, la puissance d'un sorcier ne suffit pas à contenter toutes les créatures magiques dans le monde. Comment pourrait-t-il choisir lesquels sauver et mettre en transe magique avant sa capacité sans renoncer ? »

Dumbledore baissa la tête. « Je comprends, monsieur. Je voudrais encore essayer. Mais je ne veux plus en faire l'ambition de ma vie. »

Falco lui sourit. « Bon garçon. »

La scène se dissous rapidement autour de Harry, et il retira sa tête de la Pensine., clignant des yeux. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil durement, et repensa à cela. Avant lui, Dumbledore se rassit sur sa chaise et le regarda attentivement.

Harry leva les yeux. « Je dois encore parler avec les créatures magiques à ce sujet, monsieur, et vous comprendrez pourquoi leur histoire était si différente. Mais je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit. _» Même si je ne pense pas que c'est la vérité toute entière._ « C'est une autres définition de _vates_. »

Ca l'était. Et Harry pouvait déjà sentir le malaise dont Falco Parkinson avait parlé. Comment pourrait-il prendre des décisions comme ça ? Pourrait-il choisir de libérer les elfes, les licornes et les centaures, mais de laisser les entraves sur des créatures comme les Runespoors de la forêt Interdite ?

Puis, brusquement, il se raidit, et voulu se taper le front avec sa main.

_Je suis un idiot. J'ai libéré les Détraqueurs simplement en supprimant leurs toiles, sans sacrifier ma magie._

Il leva les yeux sur le visage de Dumbledore. _Je ne pense pas qu'il me dit toute la vérité._ _Je dois voir._

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. »dit-il. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que vous vouliez me dire ? »

« Pas pour le moment, Harry. » Dumbledore hocha la tête vers la porte. « J'aimerais vous rencontrer souvent, de sorte que vous puissiez entendre plus sur la signification d'être _vates_. J'ai d'autres souvenirs à vous montrer. »

_Je suis sûr que oui._ Harry acquiesça, et dit : « Merci, Monsieur, » puis se tourna et partit avec un bruissement de robes.

Albus se rassit et soupira quand la porte se referma derrière Harry. Ils avaient réussit à se donner un autre rendez-vous sans menace. C'était déjà une grande amélioration par rapport à leurs relations l'année dernière.

Et maintenant, il avait sa distraction en place, l'hameçon appâté et offert, et Harry l'avait pris.

De toute façon, avec tout ce qu'il avait découvert, il devrait être assez distrait pour arrêter de poursuivre la politique pour assez longtemps. Il aurait à parler avec les créatures magiques, et voir ce que signifiait réellement être _vates_. Ou il aurait à réfléchir sur le fait de sacrifier sa propre magie. Connaissant Harry, sachant la façon dont Harry avait été élevé, Albus était sûr qu'il prendrait finalement la décision de réduire sa magie si cela pouvait signifier la liberté pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et cela lui donnait un avantage précieux. Si Harry devenait plus faible magiquement, moins de sorciers feraient attention à lui, et il ne pourrait pas faire autant de choses pour contrer la façon dont les choses devaient être faites.

Le pouvoir magique avait été l'atout ultime en politique chez les sorciers depuis ces dernières centaines d'années, au moins. Albus savait que sa nomination en tant que chef du Magenmagot avait au moins autant à voir avec sa force et avec son statut en tant que leader de la Lumière, que avec son statut de vainqueur de Grindewald. Beaucoup de gens avaient suivi Tom pas à cause de ses idéaux ou de sa magie noire, mais parce qu'il était un Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'ils pouvaient _sentir_ son pouvoir.

Harry était une carte sauvage, en ce moment, beaucoup trop dangereuse. Réduire sa puissance ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose.

_Et s'il est le garçon qui a survécu, pas seulement celui qui a dévié la malédiction de mort de Tom, mais le sauveur dont nous avons besoin ?_

Albus secoua la tête. La prophétie avait été très claire sur ce point (si sur rien d'autre). Le sauveur irait à l'encontre de Tom avec un « pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ». Harry n'avait aucun pouvoir, pour le moment, que Tom ne connaissait pas, et plusieurs qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Réduire son pouvoir magique ne ferait rien de désastreux pour la guerre, et probablement même beaucoup de bien, car cela commencerait à forcer Harry à réfléchir avant d'agir, et de développer sa capacité d'amour au lieu de son pouvoir. Et les autres familles, àn la fois des Ténèbres et de la Lumière, ne voudraient pas le suivre.

Albus savait que le pouvoir contre Voldemort était l'amour du monde magique, pas de la magie. Cela devait l'être. C'était la façon dont il avait vaincu Grindelwald.

Il se retourna, encore une fois, pour étudier les dernières lettres de la France et de la Bulgarie.

Il avait prévu de garder Harry distrait avec une série de « découvertes » à propos d'être _vates_. Mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas...

_Eh bien, une autre distraction le devrait._


	6. INFO

Désolée, mais je suis obligée d'abandonner la traduction pour des questions de temps ; peut être pourrai-je la reprendre de temps en temps, mais cela m'éonnerait. Tout ça pour dire que si quelqu'un veut la continuer, allez-y, me demandez pas, de toute façon il faut demander à Feeling the Lights. Si vous voulez la reprendre, donc, laissez juste une review, histoire que plusieurs personnes ne traduisent pas le même chap en même temps.

Sur ce, au revoir (peut être provisoirement, peut être définitivement)

Snarry93


End file.
